Des couples hors du commun !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Un recueil d'OS mettant en scène des ships (couples) hors du commun ! Vous voulez sortir des couples classiques ? Bienvenue chez moi ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^

Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D

Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 _Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES !_  
 _Se passe pendant l'épisode 1 de la saison 3._  
 _Stiles a 17 ans._  
 _Jennifer Blake est humaine._

 **Warning : H/F, relation professeur/élève, so fluffy ! ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stiles/Jennifer Blake

Et dire qu'elle pensait commencer une nouvelle vie tranquille dans cette petite ville qu'est Beacon Hills. Fraîchement arrivée de New-York, le calme de cette charmante bourgade l'avait séduite.

C'était son premier jour en tant que professeur dans le lycée du coin. Elle était stressée, et pendant qu'elle traversait le long couloir encore vide d'élèves, elle se disait qu'une fois dans sa classe, elle pourrait facilement prendre ses quartiers.

Elle entra dans sa salle de classe, et ouvrit les fenêtres pour renouveler l'air. Elle installa ses affaires sur le bureau, remplit les tiroirs de fournitures, puis s'assit sur le siège, et sourit doucement en regardant les bureaux alignés en face d'elle.

Oui, ça serait une journée parfaite dans une ville parfaite.

...

Quand elle entra dans la classe, lisant un texte sur son téléphone qu'elle avait envoyé sur les portables de ses élèves, elle prit son temps pour regarder chacun de ses nouveaux élèves.

Et c'est là qu'elle le remarqua.

Des cheveux coiffés/décoiffés, un regard noisette, une bouche pulpeuse, des grains de beautés parsemant son doux visage. Une allure simple, mais tellement attrayante. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un coup de cœur pour un de ses élèves.

Mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des vues sur ses élèves mineurs. Elle fit rapidement l'appel, découvrant que son coup de cœur s'appelait Stiles Stilinski.

\- Stilinski ? Comme le Shérif ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Ouep, c'est mon père ! répondit son jeune élève.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer John Stilinski le jour de son arrivée. Ils s'étaient croisés à la mairie, alors que Jennifer remplissait une fiche de recensement.

Elle avait découvert un homme accueillant, charmant, gentil et très cultivé. Ils avaient discutés tranquillement et s'étaient salués avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés après que John lui ai souhaité la bienvenue.

Et si Stiles était comme son père, alors il serait agréable de lui donner des cours !

Jennifer continua son appel, puis se présenta, et annonça le déroulement de ses cours.

Après avoir était interrompu et que Scott McCall ai quitté son cours, elle écrivit au tableau le sujet du jour. Mais un bruit sourd l'interrompit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une nuées d'oiseaux se fracassa sur les fenêtres de sa salle de cours, les éclatant, et attaqua ses élèves.

\- SOUS LES BUREAUX ! PROTÉGEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-elle, tout en cachant le visage d'une de ses élèves avec ses bras.

Un moment après, qui lui sembla être une éternité, les volatiles encore vivants quittèrent la pièce, laissant une salle sans dessus-dessous, des élèves blessés et traumatisés, et des cadavres d'oiseaux jonchant le sol.

Elle se releva doucement, puis récupéra son téléphone dans son bureau et appela la police. Elle se sentit bête de devoir expliquer que des corbeaux les avaient attaqués, mais le Shérif sembla prendre l'appel au sérieux et annonça son arrivée imminente.

...

Après avoir fait sa déposition, elle se posa à son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il lui sembla entendre une voix lui demander si tout aller bien, alors elle hocha mécaniquement la tête.

Une main traversa son champ de vision, la ramenant à la réalité, et elle remarqua enfin Stiles, lui ôtant doucement une plume coincée dans ses cheveux.

Il lui sourit, puis se recula et continua à envoyer des SMS, laissant son professeur souffler. Le Shérif s'approcha à son tour, après avoir discuté avec un des parents d'élèves.

\- Écoutez, je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Votre salle de classe est inutilisable, et je vais la condamner le temps de nettoyer et de récupérer les cadav- les oiseaux, expliqua John.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla Jennifer, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Pourquoi se sont-ils suicidés contre les fenêtres ?

\- Eh bien, commença Stiles, s'approchant de nouveau, les oiseaux deviennent fous quand une catastrophe va arriver. Genre, un tremblement de terre, ou autre chose qui pourrait détruire la ville.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Shérif. Mais là où se situe la ville, il n'y pas de plaques tectoniques, ni de tornade*. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on put sentir ces oiseaux ?

\- Va savoir. Maintenant, plus rien ne m'étonne ! s'exclama Stiles, avant de se détourner et de rejoindre Lydia Martin.

John salua Jennifer et quitta la salle, suivit de près de ses officiers. Peu à peu, la salle se vida, laissant la jeune professeure seule. Elle réunit ses affaires, mais la fatigue et les émotions la submergèrent. Elle fondit en larmes et s'écroula au sol, puis cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher, et releva la tête pour croiser le regard noisette de Stiles.

\- Madame Blake ? Tout va bien ? chuchota le jeune homme, s'asseyant à côté de son professeure.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste changer de vie. Fuir New-York, vivre une vie plus calme, dans une magnifique petite ville de Californie. Et voilà que des saloperies d'oiseaux viennent se suicider dans ma salle de classe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules, puis se laissa prendre dans une douce étreinte. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son élève, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle penserait à l'éthique plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin d'oublier la scène d'apocalypse qui s'était jouée quelques heures plus tôt.

...

Quand Stiles était entré dans la salle de classe, il avait cherché à se mettre le plus près possible de Lydia. Après tout, la jeune femme avait enfin remarqué son existence, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle découvrirait ENFIN qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Mais lorsqu'il vit son nouveau professeur de littérature entrer à son tour, énonçant un texte sur son téléphone portable, il fut subjuguer par sa beauté. De longues jambes fines, des fesses rebondies, une poitrine parfaite, un visage doux. Un regard bleu enivrant, un petit nez mignon, une bouche alléchante, des cheveux châtains clairs brillants.

Il rangea son téléphone, et écouta religieusement chaque parole de la jeune femme.

Son coeur manqua un battement quand elle prononça son nom. Il lui semblait qu'il roulait sur sa langue avec une intonation suave. Il croisa son regard et cru y lire un certain intérêt, mais rapidement, il se secoua et reprit ses esprits. Pourquoi une aussi belle créature, professeure qui plus est, s'intéresserait à un banal élève comme lui ?

Il regarda son meilleur ami Scott quitter le cours, puis échangea quelques paroles avec Lydia.

Mais un corbeau s'écrasa sur la fenêtre près de la blonde vénitienne, coupant court à leur conversation.

Très vite suivit par une nuée d'oiseaux, éclatant les vitres, attaquant ses camarades de classe. Il se jeta sur Lydia, la protégeant des corbeaux et de leurs serres.

Quand le calme revint, il se redressa, et regarda la salle dévastée, le sol recouvert de sang et d'oiseaux morts. Il entendit Madame Blake téléphoner à son père, et il envoya un SMS à son père pour confirmer l'appel de son professeure. Il harcela Scott, lui sommant de revenir rapidement.

Son père arriva rapidement, et après un rapide examen de son fils, prit les dépositions du professeur et des élèves.

Appuyé contre un bureau, il continuait à invectiver son loup-garou d'ami, quand il remarqua le regard hagard de Jennifer. Il s'approcha doucement, et vit une plume dans ses cheveux.

\- Madame Blake ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, tentant de croiser son regard.

Mais elle semblait toujours ailleurs. Il passa sa main devant son visage, et la vit sursauter, avant de lui sourire doucement, alors qu'il lui ôtait la plume noire ornant ses cheveux.

Son père partit, et la salle de classe se vida lentement. Il fut le dernier à sortir, mais alors qu'il tournait dans le couloir, il entendit les sanglots de son professeure.

Sans réfléchir, il entra dans la classe, ferma la porte, et s'installa à côté de Jennifer, assise sur le sol.

\- Madame Blake ? Tout va bien ? chuchota-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse de sa part.

Mais la jeune femme se lâcha, sortant des phrases sans sembler les contrôler. Il fit alors une chose qu'il ne pensait pas oser : il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Il la sentit se détendre doucement, sanglotant silencieusement.

...

Une heure plus tard, Jennifer était endormie dans les bras de Stiles. Ce dernier, voulant quitter le lycée, la réveilla doucement.

\- Madame Blake ? Il faut vous réveiller, chuchota-t-il, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

\- C'est Mademoiselle, marmonna-t-elle, tout en se redressant.

Stiles rit doucement, puis croisa son regard endormi. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Sans réfléchir, il caressa sa joue du bout du pouce, puis le passa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Jennifer frissonna sous la sensation, puis se releva rapidement, vacillante sur ses talons hauts. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour, époussetant son jean.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne chez vous ? proposa-t-il. Vous ne semblez pas en état de conduire.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, mais je suis votre professeur, et je ne pense que ce soit bien vu par les autres adultes ! remercia Jennifer.

\- D'abord, j'ai presque 18 ans, donc je sais ce que je fais ! Ensuite, hors du lycée, vous n'êtes plus mon professeure, mais une citoyenne lambda. Enfin, si mon père apprend que je vous ai laissé conduire dans cet état, il m'en voudra pour le reste de mes jours ! argumenta Stiles, tout en tendant sa main à la jeune femme. Et si vraiment vous avez peur des préjugés, je vous récupère plus loin sur la route !

Jennifer sourit, amusée de la répartie du plus jeune. John l'avait prévenu : son fils est hyperactif. Il pouvait se lancer dans des diarrhées verbales à en donner la migraine. Mais étonnamment, cela ne dérangeait pas Jennifer. Au contraire, elle trouvait cela ... rafraîchissant.

\- D'accord, ramenez-moi. Mais ne roulez pas trop vite ! accepta la professeure.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le parking, et Jennifer monta dans la Jeep de son élève, faisant fi des quelques regards étonnés d'autres étudiants.

Stiles démarra et quitta le parking, puis suivit la direction donnée par Jennifer pour rejoindre la maison de cette dernière.

...

Stiles se gara devant un immeuble sobre. Il semblait pas très neuf, mais l'intérieur avait été refait à neuf, abritant des petits appartements cosy.

\- Et voilà ! Si vous voulez, je peux demander à mon père de vous faire rapatrier votre voiture jusque chez vous ! proposa Stiles, tout sourire.

\- Oh n-non, je... je ne veux pas profiter de tout ça ! bafouilla Jennifer.

\- Alors demain, c'est moi qui viendrai vous chercher ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller à pied, c'est trop loin ! rajouta Stiles, voyant que la jeune femme allait refuser.

Jennifer sourit puis accepta. Elle descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison. Mais au dernier moment, elle fit demi-tour et retourna à la Jeep. Elle frappa à la vitre côté conducteur, et Stiles l'ouvrit.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que c'est contre l'éthique, mais... Est-ce que tu veux venir boire quelque chose ?

Stiles sourit et descendit de voiture. Il suivit sa professeure et entra dans l'immeuble. Arrivés au premier étage, Jennifer le dirigea jusqu'au fond d'un couloir et ouvrit

une porte, découvrant un appartement charmant et bien rangé.

A gauche, une cuisine fermée par un bar. A droite, un sofa et un fauteuil assortis, face à une télé. Des portes fenêtres semblaient donner sur une petite terrasse. Au fond de la pièce, trois portes. La première, toute à gauche, cachait une salle de bain. Les deux autres étaient des chambres.

\- Entre, fais comme chez toi, proposa Jennifer, tout en enlevant ses chaussures. Que veux-tu boire ?

\- Euh... Je sais pas. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? demanda Stiles, resté debout près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Un soda, ça te va ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et suivit sa professeure sur le sofa.

Un silence s'installa, mettant mal à l'aise les deux personnes présentes. Il fut bientôt brisé par la jambe de Stiles qui tressautait, sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte.

\- Bien ! Je v-

\- Pourquoi m'avoir invité à boire ? coupa Stiles, regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté ? contra cette dernière.

Stiles referma la bouche. Que répondre à ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Et au regard de son vis-à-vis, il semblerait qu'elle non plus, ne savait pourquoi elle l'avait invité. Et puis, il tenta une réponse.

\- Vous me plaisez.

\- Oh ! Mais je... Attends. Je suis très flattée, mais je suis ton professeure. C'est contre l'éthique et... Enfin, tu comprends ! cafouilla Jennifer, le rouge aux joues. Tu ne m'es pas indifférent aussi, mais-

\- Je vais plaît aussi ? s'étonna Stiles, coupant la parole à la jeune femme. Genre, vraiment ? Vous me regardez et vous ressentez quelque chose ?

Jennifer hocha doucement la tête. Elle savait que son aveu allait tout changer. Qu'elle n'avait rencontré Stiles que quelques heures plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avouer son coup de cœur au jeune homme.

Jeune homme encore mineur. Fils d'un Shérif. Son élève... Elle était fichue.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on s'est avoué tout ça. Tu es mon élève, et surtout, on ne s'est rencontré que depuis ce matin. On ne peut pas parler d'attirance au premier jour.

\- Alors, apprenons à nous connaître, annonça Stiles. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas envie ! Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas proposé de monter chez vous !

\- ... Et zut, tu as raison ! râla Jennifer. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se jette l'un sur l'autre ! Si on se rend compte qu'en fait c'était juste un crush de passage, je ne veux pas que l'autre souffre !

\- Madame Blak-

\- Jennifer.

\- Jennifer... Je suis amoureux de la même fille depuis la primaire. Et elle ne s'est rendu compte de mon existence il y a un an de ça*. Alors je pense que je peux me permettre de me laisser aller à un coup de foudre pour mon professeure !

\- Oh, je... Depuis la primaire ? s'étonna Jennifer. Aucune autre fille ne te plaisait ?

\- Si, mais disons que Lydia représente la perfection que je n'atteindrai jamais...

\- Quoi ? Attends, tu es en train de te dénigrer là ? s'offusqua Jennifer. Alors, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'a jamais remarqué que tu n'es pas intéressant ! JE te trouve intéressant !

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Je vous plaît. Je plaît à une bombe ! s'extasia Stiles, sautant du canapé et levant les poings en l'air.

Jennifer rit de bon coeur, amusée par le jeune homme. Elle se leva à son tour et, mû par un instinct, prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme resta les bras ballants quelques instants, puis prit la jeune femme par la taille et répondit au baiser en gémissant. Ils se séparèrent peu après, mais restèrent collés, front contre front.

\- Ok. Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu me plaît, souffla Stiles, caressant doucement le dos de son vis-à-vis.

\- Et moi, je crois que je vais apprécier cette relation interdite ! sourit Jennifer.

Et même si elle dût attendre la fin de l'année, sa démission de son poste de professeure, et subir l'interrogatoire du Shérif sur ses attentes pour enfin vivre sa relation au grand jour, ça en valait le coup, surtout quand elle pouvait voir le sourire de Stiles se dessiner chaque jour, juste pour elle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* je ne prends pas en compte la chronologie de la série, tout simplement parce que j'y comprends rien ! lol

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^

Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D

Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES !  
Se passe pendant l'épisode 6 de la saison 2.

Warning : en fin de chapitre ! A vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Depuis toujours, Jackson Whittemore s'était senti dans l'obligation d'être parfait. Enfant adopté, le jeune blond voulait prouver à ses parents qu'ils ne devraient jamais regretter leurs décisions.

Capitaine de l'équipe de natation, capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, un des meilleurs élèves du lycée,populaire auprès de ses camarades... Bref, Jackson excellait en tout.

Ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Mais au delà de tout ça, Jackson n'avait jamais connu de gestes affectifs de la part de ses parents. Ni câlin, ni baiser, rien. Et il en souffrait énormément. Ses parents l'avaient élevé, lui avaient donné tout ce qu'il voulait, mais jamais d'amour.

Même le jour où son père avait appelé le Shérif Stilinski pour annoncer la disparition de son fils, et que l'homme de loi l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de nuit, M. Whittemore ne s'était pas jeté sur son fils pour le réconforter.

Non, il s'était contenté d'enguirlander le Shérif pour ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt. Et quand Jackson avoua que c'était Stiles Stilinski et Scott McCall qui l'avaient "enlevé", Maître Whittemore, grand avocat, s'était empressé de porter plainte contre les deux adolescents.

Et tout ça, sans prendre une seule fois des nouvelles de son fils.

Mais heureusement, John Stilinski sut se montrer paternel avec le plus jeune. Il lui avait prêté sa veste, lui avait rapporté un chocolat chaud, et avait frotté son dos pour le réchauffer.

Jackson lui en fut reconnaissant. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Il ne voulait plus quitter le bureau de l'homme de loi. Il serra la veste du Shérif contre lui, et une bouffée de parfum emplit ses narines, l'enivrant doucement. Il ferma les yeux et renifla le tissu.

\- Tout va bien Jackson ? demanda John, revenant dans le bureau avec une paire de chaussures pour le plus jeune.

\- Oui, je... Je n'ai juste... pas l'habitude de tout ça...

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- Qu'on prenne soin de moi... chuchota Jackson.

John s'installa à côté du plus jeune sur le sofa et le serra contre lui. Il lui pressa la nuque de la main, et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je sais que tu penses que ton père est froid avec toi, mais tu as tout ce qu'il faut !

\- Mais je m'en fiche de son argent ! Je parle d'attention ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un câlin, ou une embrassade, même pas une petite tape sur l'épaule !

Jackson cacha son visage dans ses bras, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse. Comme lui avait appris son père, " un Whittemore ne montre pas sa faiblesse, il découvre celle des autres".

Il sentit deux mains chaudes écarter ses bras, et releva son visage. John le regardait sans aucune pitié dans les yeux, juste une douce chaleur paternelle. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se jeta sur les lèvres du Shérif, l'embrassa avec passion.

Mais ce dernier le repoussa et se releva prestement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? gronda John. Je pourrais être ton père !

\- Et ça ne me dérangerait pas ! cria Jackson, avant de se calmer. Je n'ai pas fait ça sur un coup de tête. Je vous veux. Vous vous êtes toujours montré gentil et prévenant avec moi. Je ne vous plaît pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas le problème Jackson ! Tu n'as que 17 ans et-

\- J'ai 18 ans, coupa Jackson.

\- Quoi ? Mais, ça veut dire que tu as redoublé ?

\- Le CP*. J'avais des problèmes d'élocution, avoua le jeune blond, honteux.

\- Oh mais oui, je me souviens ! Tu as suivi Stiles dans son cursus scolaire, il avait redoublé aussi, à cause de son TDAH. Ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais.

\- Vous voyez, c'est de ça que je vous parle ! Vous me remontez le moral, sans même y réfléchir ! C'est ça qui me plaît chez vous ! s'exclama Jackson, en se rapprochant du Shérif. S'il vous plaît, ne me rejetez pas. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Jackson.. soupira John. Tu n'es pas attiré de moi, tu cherches un père de substitution. Tu recherches un Daddy.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Daddy. C'est un homme qui sera là pour te donner toute l'affection que tu n'as pas eu auprès de ton père, avec du sexe en plus. Ce n'est pas malsain, mais ça peut être mal vu par les autres.

\- Peu m'importe ce que pourront penser les autres. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours être parfait. Je veux pour une fois, ne penser qu'à moi.

Le Shérif soupira. Jackson semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter tout ça ! Il mentirait s'il disait que Jackson ne lui plaisait pas. Il était

mignon, bien bâti, et savait que derrière ce sourire arrogant, se cachait un jeune homme tendre et doux.

Son téléphone de bureau sonna, coupant court à ses réflexions. Il décrocha, ne quittant pas le jeune blond du regard.

\- Stilinski ?

\- Shérif, il y a M. Whit- "Maître" Whittemore, qui vient d'arriver, annonça Janice, à l'accueil du commissariat, d'une voix contrariée.

\- Dites-lui de patienter, j'arrive, ordonna John, avant de raccrocher. Ton père est là.

\- Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plaît ! supplia le plus jeune, de la peur dans le regard.

L'homme de loi s'agenouilla face à Jackson qui s'était rassis sur le sofa, et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les caressant doucement.

\- Fais-moi confiance, tout ça va rester entre nous. Je vais accueillir ton père, l'écouter me descendre plus bas que terre, et me menacer d'un procès. Et si tu as besoin de parler, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, d'accord ?

John se releva, déposa un baiser sur le front de son vis-à-vis, puis accueillit le père de ce dernier.

Après moult menaces et engueulades, M. Whittemore repartit en colère, traînant son fils derrière lui. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était inquiété de la santé de son fils. Il n'avait pas pensé à ramener des vêtements, alors que le Shérif avait bien spécifié qu'il n'était que très peu vêtu. Par contre, il avait pensé à ramener tout un dossier pour mettre Scott et Stiles en prison.

Jackson quitta le commissariat, non sans un dernier regard plein de tristesse adressé au Shérif.

Quelques heures plus tard, John était complètement anéanti. Il venait tout juste d'être suspendu de ses fonctions, après que son fils soit fiché comme voleur de fourgon de police.

Il était assis sur son canapé, un verre de whisky à la main, réfléchissant à comment il allait pouvoir récupérer son badge et son emploi, quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Il se leva en ronchonnant, pensant trouver son fils derrière la porte, qui aurait encore oublié ses clefs. Mais à la place de Stiles, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec Jackson, le regard rougi d'avoir trop pleuré, debout devant sa porte.

Il le fit entrer, l'amena jusqu'au salon, puis le laissa quelques instants pour lui ramener une tasse de café. Il s'installa à côté de lui, et l'invita à parler.

\- Quand je suis rentré avec mon père, il m'a annoncé que ma mère et lui partaient pour une semaine aux Iles Caraïbes. Pas une fois, il ne m'a demandé si j'allais bien ou pas. Et ils n'ont même pas pensé à décaler leur départ ! Alors, dès qu'ils sont partis, je suis parti de la maison.

\- ... D'accord. Écoute, Stiles est parti, et je pense qu'il ne rentrera pas de la nuit. Tu vas resté ici, et tu t'installeras dans la chambre d'ami, proposa John. Reste ici, je vais faire le lit.

John se leva et monta à l'étage pour préparer la chambre. Il espérait vraiment que Stiles ne rentre pas de la nuit. Il ne voulait pas que son fils découvre qu'il hébergeait le jeune Whittemore pour une nuit, alors que son avocat de père était responsable du licenciement du Shérif.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était d'apporter un peu de réconfort au jeune blond.

John redescendit et proposa à Jackson de le suivre. Arrivés à l'étage, il lui donna un de ses t-shirts, et lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon, et s'allongea dans son lit, puis s'endormit instantanément.

Jackson se mit en caleçon et enfila le t-shirt du Shérif, embaumé de son odeur, puis se glissa entre les draps frais et ferma les yeux.

...

Dans la nuit, Jackson se réveilla en sueur. Il venait de faire un terrible cauchemar, où il se retrouvait face à des silhouettes sans visage, qui se présentaient comme ses parents biologiques. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il était chez les Stilinski.

Il se leva, complètement perdu, et suivit machinalement le chemin de la chambre de John. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et tomba sur l'image du Shérif complètement de travers dans son lit, étalé en étoile. Jackson sourit, amusé de la position. Même quand il dormait, son père était droit comme un piquet.

\- Shérif ? appela Jackson, secouant l'épaule du père de famille.

\- Glrbrr... Jackson ? Qu'est-c'qui y a ? bafouilla John, endormi.

\- Je... Non, pardon, c'est ridicu-

\- Jackson, attends. coupa John en se mettant assis dans son lit. Si tu es venu me réveiller, ce n'est pas pour rien. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a mon grand.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, chuchota le plus jeune, honteux.

Sans poser plus de question, John ouvrit les draps et tendit sa main à Jackson, l'invitant à le rejoindre dans le lit. Ni une, ni deux, le plus jeune se glissa dans les draps et s'allongea face à son vis-à-vis.

\- Viens, proposa le plus vieux, ouvrant ses bras.

Jackson sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse du père de famille, entourant son ventre de son bras. Immédiatement, John se mit à lui caresser le dos et le bras.

\- Raconte-moi ton cauchemar, mon grand, chuchota l'homme de loi.

\- Dans mon rêve, je voyais mes parents biologiques, mais ils n'avaient pas de visage. Et ensuite, je perdais le mien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que fais ce genre de cauchemar...

\- En as-tu déjà parlé avec tes parents ? demanda Stilinski, relevant le visage du plus jeune pour croiser son regard.

\- Oui, il... Il m'a dit de retourner dans mon lit et d'arrêter de faire mon intéressant... Depuis, je reste dans mon lit, et je ne dors pas de la nuit, expliqua Jackson, essuyant ses larmes discrètement.

\- Attends, une minute... Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as fait ce cauchemar la première fois ?

\- 6 ans... souffla le plus jeune.

Le Shérif fit un bruit étouffé puis resserra son emprise sur le jeune blond. Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi froid avec un enfant de 6 ans ? Surtout s'il fait un cauchemar !

Stiles avait beau avoir 18 ans, il lui arrivait de rejoindre son père dans le lit quand il faisait un cauchemar, ou que l'orage grondait trop fort. Il ne se serait jamais vu repousser son fils, et le laisser repartir avec sa terreur et ses images de cauchemars.

Il releva le visage de Jackson, lui caressa la joue pour sécher ses larmes, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis un autre. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva au-dessus du plus jeune, l'embrassant passionnément.

Il ne voulait plus réfléchir aux conséquences. Il dominait le jeune blond, et il aimait ça.

Jackson, lui, était littéralement aux anges. Qui aurait dit que le Shérif embrassait aussi bien ? Et puis, caché ainsi dans ses bras, il se sentait bien. Protégé et dominé à la fois.

John relâcha la bouche du jeune blond, et posa son front sur le sien.

\- Ca va mieux comme ça, mon grand ? susurra le plus âgé.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, murmura Jackson. Mais comment je peux t'appeler ?

\- Appelle-moi Daddy. Mais attention, seulement quand nous nous retrouverons seuls ! expliqua John, tout en s'allongeant à côté du plus jeune.

\- Est-ce que... je peux avoir un câlin Daddy ? murmura Jackson, promenant timidement sa main sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

John attira Jackson prêt de lui, collant leurs corps. Il descendit sa main sur sa nuque et la massa doucement, l'autre passée sous la tête du plus jeune. Ce dernier cacha son visage dans le cou du Shérif, et cala sa main sur le ventre musclé. Il tenta de glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer du plus vieux, mais ce dernier émit un son désapprobateur.

\- Chuuut... Doucement mon grand. On aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de câlin et de réconfort, gronda doucement le Shérif. Mais je te promets qu'un autre jour, tu auras le droit à plus d'attention de ce genre. D'accord mon grand ?

\- Oui Daddy, marmonna Jackson, s'abandonnant aux caresses de son futur amant.

Jackson ne se changea pas en Kanima cette nuit. Ni les autres jours. Il avait enfin un contrôle parfait. Ou plutôt, il savait que quoi qu'il arriverait, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le réconforter. Pour le rassurer. Pour l'aimer d'une certaine façon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Warning : Relation entre hommes ! Lime ! DaddyShérif

* je ne prends pas en compte la chronologie de la série, tout simplement parce que j'y comprends rien ! lol

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^  
Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D  
Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES !  
Se situe entre la saison 2 et la saison 3.

Warning : en fin de chapitre ! A vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aujourd'hui était le jour du départ de Jackson pour l'Angleterre. Derek était là, dans cet aéroport bondé, accompagnant son premier mordu pour un dernier au revoir.

Certes, Jackson n'avait pas été le plus sympa, mais les derniers mois passés ensemble à s'entraîner et à apprendre le contrôle avaient renforcé leur lien.

Danny, le meilleur ami du blond, arriva à son tour pour dire au revoir à son ami. Il se sentait très triste de voir Jackson partir, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il se tourna vers Derek et lui sourit timidement.

Quelques jours après la fin de l'année scolaire, Jackson avait fini par avouer la vérité à son meilleur ami. La morsure, les loup-garous, le Kanima, etc...

Danny avait rit au nez de Jackson, avant de se trouver nez-à-nez avec ce dernier totalement transformé, crocs et griffes sortis. Le hurlement qu'il avait poussé ce jour-là avait alerté Derek qui se trouvait à deux pas de la maison Whittemore. Il entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent en défonçant la fenêtre, faisant s'évanouir l'Hawaïen, qui avait face à lui deux loup-garous effrayants.

Après moult explications, Danny se calma et comprit enfin la situation. Il proposa même de participer aux entraînements du jeune loup, montrant ainsi son soutien à Jackson.

Ce qui permit aussi au jeune Hawaïen d'apprendre à mieux connaître Cousin Miguel, aka Derek Hale. Il avait vite compris qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de famille entre l'Alpha et l'hyperactif, mais aimait bien charrier le loup en l'appelant Miguelito.

Un lien s'était lentement tissé entre l'Alpha et l'Humain, mais Jackson savait qu'il ne fallait qu'un petit coup de pouce pour qu'ils finissent ensemble.

Et les voilà, trois mois plus tard, à se dire "Aurevoir" dans un aéroport. Danny sentit les larmes monter, et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour cacher sa tristesse, même s'il savait que les deux loups pourrait la sentir facilement.

\- Les passagers du Vol 815 à destination de Londres sont priés de se présenter Porte B ! annonça une voix au micro.

Derek se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui se séparaient. Il prit le jeune loup dans ses bras, lui offrant une dernière accolade en guise d'adieu.

\- Tu f'ras attention à Danny pour moi ? souffla Jackson, relâchant l'Alpha.

Derek hocha la tête, puis un dernier câlin plus tard, Jackson quitta les deux hommes pour rejoindre son avion. Danny retenait difficilement ses larmes, mais Derek le sentit, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi, annonça le loup, se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivit de près du plus jeune.

...

Derek gara sa Camaro le long du trottoir face à la maison de Danny. Ce dernier se détacha, mais avant de descendre du véhicule, se tourna vers le loup.

\- Hey, ce soir je vais au Jungle, tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Je sais pas... C'est pas vraim-

\- Oh allez, Derek ! insista le plus jeune. Ça va te faire du bien de te défouler sur la piste ! Et je te promets de ne pas t'abandonner pour un plan cul !

\- Pfff... Ok, MAIS ! Je te préviens, je ne veux pas que tu m'arranges un coup ! accepta Derek.

\- Super ! Viens me chercher à 22h !

Danny sourit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta la voiture en trombe. Et non, Derek n'avait pas du tout mater son cul... Jamais ! Il redémarra et prit le chemin de son loft.

...

23H pile, Derek frappa à la porte de chez Danny. Ce dernier ouvrit, offrant au loup une vue exceptionnelle. Le plus jeune portait une chemise grise moulante, un jean bleu foncé et une paire de mocassins noirs. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en brosse, et avait mis un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres pour les faire briller.

Mais Derek était tout aussi canon : un jean noir moulant, une chemise toute aussi noire, des bottines noires. Un look total noir qui donnait au loup un air sombre et sexy à la fois.

Ils s'admirèrent en silence, subjugués par la beauté de l'autre. Derek se racla la gorge et sourit, puis se tourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture, laissant Danny fermer la porte à clef et le rejoindre.

Ils montèrent dans la Camaro, toujours silencieux, et suivirent le chemin pour rejoindre la boîte de nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient accoudés au bar, commandant chacun une boisson. A l'abri du regard, Derek versa quelques gouttes d'huile d'Aconit, lui permettant de ressentir les effets de l'alcool* dans son verre de Whisky. Ils trinquèrent, puis avalèrent leur verre cul-sec.

\- Allez viens ! On va danser ! annonça Danny en haussant la voix, la musique étant vraiment très forte.

Derek avala un autre verre "arrangé", puis prit la main tendu du plus jeune et l'amena jusqu'à la piste de danse, où il commença à se mouvoir avec ardeur. L'Aconit fit rapidement son effet, détendant les muscles du loup.

Danny admirait l'Alpha bouger son corps avec volupté. Les yeux fermés, Derek semblait perdu dans une transe sensuelle, le rendant plus relaxé. Il s'approcha doucement du brun, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et capta le regard enivré de Danny. Il se rapprocha du plus jeune, collant leurs deux corps musclés, et bougea ses hanches contre les siennes.

Puis, il plaça ses mains autour de son visage, et souffla doucement sur ses lèvres.

\- Derek... souffla Danny, perdu dans ses sensations.

\- Dis-moi que je peux t'embrasser...

Danny acquiesça, et sentit les lèvres du barbu s'écraser contre les siennes. Rapidement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, entamant une danse érotique, mêlant salives et gémissements. Les danseurs entourant le couple ne pouvaient qu'être hypnotisés par leurs présences, fortes et puissantes.

Derek relâcha son vis-à-vis pour reprendre son souffle. Il croisa son regard noir de désir, et sourit doucement.

\- Je te promets que c'est pas l'alcool qui m'a fait faire ça ! avoua le loup, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues.

\- Je sais ! Et j'espère que ce que je sens plus bas, c'est aussi l'effet "moi" !

Derek hocha la tête, tout sourire. Sans réfléchir plus, il prit la main du plus jeune dans la sienne, et le dirigea vers les toilettes. Danny se laissa faire, ayant toute confiance en Derek.

Ils entrèrent dans une cabine, et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Derek plaqua Danny contre la paroi, ses mains descendant sur ses fesses. Il le souleva, le faisant entourer ses hanches de ses jambes.

Mais un claquement de porte fit sursauter le loup, et il sembla reprendre contenance. Son corps avait déjà éliminé l'Aconit, le faisant douter de la suite des événements. Il le reposa au sol, perdu.

Il allait coucher avec Danny.

Oh, ça ne le gênait pas, mais ce serait sa première fois avec un homme. Et vu le souvenir de sa première fois avec une femme, il ne voulait pas que ce soit aussi... mauvais. Kate lui avait souvent rabâcher son "incompétence sexuelle".

\- Hey, tout va bien ? chuchota Danny, caressant la joue du barbu.

\- Oui, désolé, c'est juste... Je veux pas que tu crois que je ne veuilles pas de toi, mais...

\- C'est trop rapide ? termina le plus jeune.

\- Non ! Ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est juste que... Je n'ai jamais... 'fin tu vois quoi !

\- C'est ta première fois avec un homme, et tu as peur que ça se passe mal pour toi ou pour moi , éluda Danny.

\- Ouais... Ce n'est pas le fait d'être ici, le lieu m'importe peu. Mais, je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler un "amant exceptionnel", expliqua Derek dans une grimace.

\- Et alors ? Tu sais Derek, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que personne n'est parfait au lit ! Alors, peu importe ce que cette personne ait pu te dire, une première fois, ce n'est jamais parfait ! Ma première fois s'est passée dans une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Et pourtant, ce fut une catastrophe. Mon copain n'a pas pris le temps de bien me préparer, et m'a pris sans aucune douceur. Et pourtant, ça ne m'a pas empêcher de recommencer, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que malgré ta mauvaise expérience, tu n'as pas eu peur de recommencer ? demanda Derek, attentif.

\- Non, et c'est d'ailleurs ici, dans ces toilettes, que j'ai eu ma deuxième fois. Avec un inconnu. Qui a été l'amant le plus doux et tendre que j'ai pu avoir.

Derek écouta le cœur de Danny, qui n'eut aucun accro pendant toute l'histoire. Il se sentit plus à l'aise. Danny le mettait à l'aise, lui montrant qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas être sûr de soi. Mais un doute persistait, et l'humain le vit rapidement.

\- Hey ! Je ne t'oblige à rien ! Si tu veux on peut sortir d'ici, trouver un Diner, manger gras et rentrer chez toi pour dormir ! Je resterai chez toi si ça ne te dérange pas, mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end et je veux pas rester seul al-

\- J'ai envie de toi, coupa Derek, le regard posé sur ses pieds.

\- Tu es sûr ? répéta Danny.

Derek releva la tête, et colla son vis-à-vis à la paroi de la cabine, puis déposa un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît...

Danny acquiesça et prit le visage du loup dans ses mains. Il croisa son regard, y lisant un désir naissant. Il embrassa Derek d'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'ardeur. Lentement il descendit ses mains sur son cou, puis sur ses épaules.

Derek ne resta pas sans rien faire. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre musclé de son humain, et souleva le t-shirt pour toucher sa peau. Il recula et enleva le vêtement, ôta le sien, puis reprit les lèvres douces.

Le loup dévia ses baisers sur la joue de l'Hawaïen, descendant doucement dans son cou, où il mordilla la peau. Ses mains enserrant ses fines hanches, il arriva sur les pectoraux développés, puis lécha doucement le téton droit.

\- Oh Derek... gémit Danny, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes.

Le loup continua son chemin, déposant de doux baisers sur les abdos du plus jeune. il posa ses mains sur la ceinture, mais deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard noir de désir de son amant.

\- Attends, avant d'aller plus loin, il faudrait aller chercher de quoi se protéger, souffla Danny.

Il remit sa queue en place, et sortit de la cabine, sous le regard étonné du loup. Il revint rapidement avec des préservatifs*, un petit flacon de lubrifiant, et un mini-paquet de lingettes.

Remarquant le regard interrogateur de son amant, il déposa le tout sur le couvercle des toilettes, puis l'embrassa doucement.

\- Le directeur du Jungle a mis à disposition tout ce qu'il faut pour les amants d'un soir. Ça ne coûte que 1 dollar, et ça évite de se retrouver comme deux idiots sans rien ! expliqua Danny.

Derek se retint de dire qu'il ne pouvait attraper ni transmettre de maladies. Il reprit son activité précédente, se mettant à genoux face à l'entrejambe de son amant. Il défit la ceinture, ouvrit le bouton du jean, descendit la braguette, découvrant un boxer noir déformé par une belle érection.

Danny regardait les mains puissantes du loup descendre son pantalon et son boxer, et gémit quand il le vit prendre son pénis en main. Les premiers gestes furent hésitants, mais un lent va-et-vient débuta, massant sa queue lentement.

\- Dis-moi si je fais quelque chose de mal, susurra Derek, regardant le gland disparaître dans sa main.

Il hésita une seconde, puis glissa sa langue sur toute la longueur, récoltant un long gémissement de son amant. Enivré par le son, il prit le bout du gland dans sa bouche, le suçotant doucement.

Danny était aux anges. Derek était vraiment doux, et malgré son inexpérience, il semblait à l'aise dans son action. Mais quand le loup prit son pénis en bouche, il posa une main sur sa joue pour le stopper.

\- Juste, fais attention à tes dents. C'est pas super de les sentir, souffla Danny, souriant à son amant.

Derek s'excusa doucement, gêné. Mais le sourire de l'Hawaïen le rassura, et reprit la fellation, faisant bien attention de recouvrir ses dents de ses lèvres. La sensation était étrange, mais terriblement excitante.

Danny gémissait sans pouvoir se retenir, admirant son amant gober sa longueur. Il était beau ainsi, la bouche écartelée, ses yeux fermés, concentré sur sa tâche. Il caressait ses cheveux, ses joues, résistant à l'envie de ruer dans sa bouche.

Derek accéléra doucement ses va-et-vient, et glissa une de ses mains sur les testicules de son amant, les roulant entre ses doigts. Au son rauque qui sortit de la bouche de son humain, il comprit qu'il avait fait mouche. Il continua ses caresses, aspirant la queue.

\- Oh put... Attends ! gémit Danny, repoussant doucement Derek. Tu vas me faire venir !

Derek se releva et embrassa passionnément son amant. Il frotta leurs nez ensemble puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai envie de plus...

\- Plus ? Tu veux dire-

\- Oui. Je veux essayer... Enfin, si t'en as envie ! avoua Derek, ses joues rougies par la gêne.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! s'exclama Danny. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi t'expliquer comment tu dois me préparer et-

\- Quoi ? coupa Derek. Non, je voulais dire, toi, tu... 'fin, toi, derrière moi... Tu vois ?

\- Oh ! D'accord, sourit Danny. Mais tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ici ? Dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit ? Quand je t'ai parlé de mon expérience, ce n'était pas pour que tu prennes exemple !

\- Oh ! Euh... Eh bien, je suppose qu'on serait mieux chez moi ! avoua Derek.

Danny hocha la tête, puis commença à se rhabiller. Mais une main se posa sur sa queue. Il releva la tête et ne put dire un mot, car Derek prit sa bouche en otage, tout en entamant une douce masturbation. Il gémit doucement, et ouvrit tant bien que mal le jean du loup. Il le baissa, suivit du boxer, et prit la turgescence de son amant et, imitant les gestes de l'Alpha, commença à le branler à son tour.

Un concert de gémissements s'éleva dans les airs, rythmé par des bruits humides de langues et de glissements de peau.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient, les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front. Derek fut le premier à sentir son orgasme monter. Son ventre se réchauffa, ses couilles se contractèrent, sa queue devint plus sensible. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de son amant, et gémit plus fortement. Il sentit son corps se tendre, puis éjacula, son sperme recouvrant la main de son amant.

Danny sentit le liquide chaud recouvrir sa main. La main de Derek accéléra sur sa queue, faisant monter son désir à grande vitesse. Il tourna ses hanches vers l'extérieur et jouit, son sperme recouvrant le sol carrelé. Il reprit lentement son souffle, massant la nuque du loup qui avait toujours son visage caché dans son cou.

\- Ça va ? chuchota Danny, relâchant la queue de Derek.

Derek releva la tête, offrant un sourire éblouissant à son jeune amant. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis récupéra une lingette et entreprit de nettoyer la main de ce dernier.

\- Tu veux toujours venir chez moi ? murmura Derek, rhabillant Danny.

\- Bien sûr, si tu le veux toujours, affirma l'Hawaïen, imitant les gestes du loup.

Derek hocha la tête, récupéra le kit, puis ouvrit la porte des toilettes après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient décents. Et tomba nez-à-nez avec deux hommes visiblement excités.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je tombe sur une scène aussi belle ! annonça l'un des deux spectateurs. Sans blague, c'était excitant et tendre à la fois !

Derek se statufia. Comment n'avait-il pas entendu ou sentit la présence de ces deux hommes ? Et ils les avaient écoutés ? Oh mon dieu... Il voulait disparaître au fond d'une grotte, et mourir de honte pour ne pas à subir les moqu-

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, la serrant comme pour le réconforter.

\- Merci beaucoup les gars, mais maintenant, on va vous laisser profiter de ce bel endroit ! répondit poliment Danny.

Les deux spectateurs semblèrent comprendre la gêne occasionnée, et ne prononcèrent aucun mot, saluant seulement de la main les deux amants. Danny conduisit Derek jusqu'à la sortie, et ce dernier inspira profondément, prenant une bonne goulée d'air pur.

\- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa Danny, penaud. Je ne les ai pas entendu entrer.

\- Moi non plus, et pourtant, j'ai une meilleure ouïe que toi ! rit Derek, passant son bras autour de la taille de son humain. Allez viens, partons avant qu'il ne demande une autre séance !

Danny ricana et monta dans la voiture, suivit de Derek. Ils prirent la route du loft, leurs mains liées, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Aucun des deux ne regrettaient leurs actions, et chacun espérait que l'autre ne renonce pas à la suite qu'ils s'étaient promis.

Heureusement, aucun des deux ne refusa, et Derek connu sa première fois, la plus douce qu'il put espérer, Danny se révélant un amant exemplaire et prévenant...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Warning : Relation entre hommes, GROS LIME, sexe semi-public.

 _* Je ne prône pas du tout l'alcool, ne buvez pas trop, vous le regretterez plus tard !_  
 _* Je ne le répéterais jamais assez, vous n'êtes pas des créatures immunisées, PRO-TE-GEZ-VOUS ! ^^_

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^

Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D

Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES !  
Se situe pendant la saison 4 épisode 5.  
 **Warning : en fin de chapitre ! A vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le jour où Lydia croisa le regard de Malia dans le couloir du lycée, elle senti qu'un lien s'était formé. Mais quel genre de lien ? Amical ? Familial ? Amoureux ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Malia redécouvrait peu à peu la vie humaine avec l'aide de Stiles, le jeune humain savait se montrer patient avec la coyote.

Mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lydia était différent que ses sentiments pour Stiles. L'hyperactif était synonyme de réconfort, de soutien et d'amour. Mais pour Lydia, c'était plutôt une envie charnelle, de contact physique.

Mais que devait-elle faire ? En parler à Stiles et à Lydia ? Laisser le temps faire ? Ou alors foncer sans penser aux conséquences ?

Puis, la découverte de la Liste Noire et du Bienfaiteur avait pris tout le monde de court, occupant chaque membre de la meute.

Après avoir découvert la première partie de la Liste, Lydia s'était réfugié dans la salle d'arts plastiques du lycée, espérant trouver la Clef de la deuxième partie.

Installée sur un tabouret, face à un chevalet, Lydia tentait de se concentrer sur sa toile blanche. Mais Malia, présente à ses côtés, se dandinait derrière elle, déconcentrant la Banshee.

Mais surtout, c'était de sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien qui mettait les sens de la blonde vénitienne en pagaille.

\- Arrête de me tourner autour ! s'exclama Lydia, perturbée par la coyote.

\- Hem... Je te tourne pas autour, j'attends ! répliqua cette dernière.

En effet, Malia était stressée à l'idée d'être sur la Liste Noire, qui était signe qu'elle serait en danger de mort. Lydia comprenait bien la peur de son amie, étant elle-même menacée. Mais avec ce corps littéralement collé au sien, elle ne pouvait se concentrer pleinement.

Exaspérée, la Banshee ordonna à la Coyote de s'asseoir, lui permettant de souffler et de reprendre contenance. Cette dernière s'occupant en feuilletant un Bestiaire, Lydia ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur les voix qui chuchotaient à son oreille.

Des images se dessinèrent lentement, mais c'était flou. Soudain, elle sentit deux mains masser sa nuque tendue. Elle rouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête et croisa le regard de la coyote.

\- Tu sens la nervosité à plein nez, grimaça Malia, descendant sur ses les épaules nouées. Quand je suis comme ça, Stiles m'aide à détendre mes muscles.

\- Oh ! fut la seule réponse de Lydia, se laissant aller aux attentions de son amie.

Malia, continuant son massage, sentit l'odeur de son vis-à-vis changer doucement, passant du stress à un parfum plus sensuel, plus sucré.

\- Tu es vraiment douée de tes mains, murmura la blonde vénitienne.

Malia se rapprocha de son amie, et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Lydia, surprise de son geste, se figea. Mais étonnamment, elle ne se sentit pas gênée par le baiser. Elle pencha la tête, offrant son cou à la coyote.

Malia admira la peau laiteuse, et fit glisser ses doigts le long du cou de son vis-à-vis, admirant la chair de poule apparaître. Elle suivit le même chemin avec ses lèvres, ses mains entourant la taille de la Banshee.

Cette dernière était perdue dans les sensations. Mais un éclair de lucidité la fit se lever. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça avec la copine de Stiles ! Elle se tourna vers son amie, mais fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Malia ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements. Alors qu'elle portait un mini-short noir et blanc, un top rose et une veste rayée noir et blanc, la coyote ne portait plus qu'une nuisette en soie blanche, et ses pieds étaient nus.

\- Ce n'est pas réel... souffla la Banshee.

\- En es-tu sûr ? chuchota la coyote, collant leurs corps.

Soudain, le décor changea. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une chambre blanche, avec pour seul mobilier un lit aux draps de soie rouge, et une petite table de chevet tout aussi rouge.

Lydia baissa son regard, et remarqua son changement de tenue. Elle aussi était vêtue d'une nuisette, en soie noire pour elle, et ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Malia passa ses doigts sous le menton de la Banshee et lui releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle lui sourit doucement.

\- N'aies pas peur ma belle, susurra la coyote, caressant la joue de son amie. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, au contraire. Mais si tu ne veux rien de moi, tu n'as qu'à le dire, et tout s'arrêtera.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive ? demanda Lydia, ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être as-tu besoin de faire le vide dans ta tête, proposa Malia. Laisse-toi aller, nu pas que tu peux tout arrêter...

Malia prit le visage de la Banshee entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Lydia posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de son amie et approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres douces.

Rapidement, des gémissements s'élevèrent dans la chambre, et les mains se firent baladeuses. Malia descendit ses mains sur les fesses charnues de la Banshee, puis releva la nuisette et lui ôta.

Lydia, imita son amante, lui enlevant son habit, dévoilant le corps nu de la coyote. Elle poussa doucement la coyote contre le lit, la faisant s'asseoir sur le bord. Elle attrapa un coussin, le posa au sol et se mit à genoux dessus.

\- Si ce que je fais ne te plaît pas, dis-le, souffla la blonde vénitienne, avant de prendre un sein en main et de le lécher sans pudeur.

Malia grogna de plaisir et lui caressa les cheveux. Une main se posa sur son ventre, la poussant délicatement. Elle s'allongea, s'offrant sans peur à la Banshee.  
Lydia lui écarta doucement les cuisses, admirant son triangle des Bermudes se dévoiler sous ses yeux. Elle se lécha les lèvres, et entreprit de déposer de doux baisers le longs des jambes de son amie.

Elle lui releva les jambes, faisant poser ses pieds sur le lit, puis souffla sur le petit bouton de plaisir.

\- Lydia... Pitié ! Me fais pas languir ! gémit la coyote, palpant ses seins à pleines mains.

La blonde vénitienne ne se fit prier et donna un grand coup de langue sur la vulve humide, récoltant un hoquet de surprise. Sans plus attendre, elle entreprit de lécher et suçoter l'entre-jambe de son amante, la faisant se tortiller de plaisir.

Malia écarta au maximum les cuisses, savourant cette douce langue qui la faisait vibrer. Elle admirait sa belle la dévorer, son regard noir de désir.

\- Tu vois, je savais que-ooh- que t'allais aimer ça ! susurra la coyote.

Pour réponse, Lydia humidifia son doigt, l'enfonça dans l'antre chaud de la blonde, et reprit sa dégustation du petit clitoris rougi. Elle entama un lent va-et-vient, titillant le bouton du bout de sa langue.

Malia releva ses jambes, les collant contre son torse, offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur tout son entrejambe. Lydia lécha son pouce et le frotta contre le petit trou plissé sous ses yeux, et au grognement de la coyote, compris qu'elle avait trouvé un autre point sensible.

\- Dis-moi que cette table de chevet cache du lubrifiant, gronda Lydia, doigtant avec ferveur son amante.

\- Il y a tout ce que tu désires dans le tiroir, murmura cette dernière, se redressant.

Elle se recula jusqu'à la tête, où elle appuya son dos. La Banshee se releva à son tour, et fit le tour du lit pour atteindre la table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et y trouva un flacon de lubrifiant. Elle le récupéra, enleva sa nuisette, se retrouvant nue, et rejoignit son amante sur le lit. Elle se mit à quatre pattes face à cette dernière, et plongea son visage entre ses cuisses.

\- Oooh oui, comme ça ! gémit la coyote, appuyant doucement sur la tête de la Banshee pour approfondir les coups de langue.

Lydia se releva, et faisant fi du grognement de désapprobation de Malia, se tourna et s'installa au-dessus d'elle, présentant son intimité parfaitement épilé à la louve.

\- Autant prendre du plaisir à deux, susurra la Banshee, avant de faire couler du lubrifiant entre les cuisses de la coyote, et de la caresser lentement.

Cette dernière, totalement excitée, récupéra le tube lubrifiant, et en badigeonna ses doigts, avant de les plonger dans l'antre chaud sous son nez. Un doigt se glissa sur le petit anus, et son pouce frotta le clitoris.

\- Aaah oui ! Encoore ! cria Lydia, entrant un doigt humide entre les fesses de Malia, aspirant le bouton de plaisir entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Les gémissements se firent plus puissants, les bruits humides plus excitants, les doigts enfuis plus profondément. Malia pénétra doucement le trou plissé de sa Banshee, frottant plus fort son clito pour lui faire oublier la gêne. Elle hoqueta quand cette dernière entama un va-et-vient dans ses deux trous, léchant son bouton avec ardeur.

Les deux femmes étaient luisantes de transpiration, exprimant leurs plaisirs sans pudeurs, roulant doucement des hanches. Lydia accéléra ses va-et-vient, se déchaînant sur le clito enflé.

Malia, enivrée par les doigts de son amante, sentit une chaleur monter dans ses reins et entre ses cuisses. Elle accéléra à son tour ses caresses, imitant la Banshee.

Elle rua des hanches, sentant l'orgasme venir à grande vitesse. Puis, d'un coup, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et cria de plaisir, se baisant sur les doigts de Lydia.

Cette dernière admira ses doigts se faire engloutir, et écouta avec passion les cris de jouissance de la coyote. Elle frémit, adorant entendre ces sons si excitants. Elle sentit les doigts accélérer entre ses cuisses, et se cambra au maximum, savourant cette langue puissante sur son clito, ces doigts vivaces pistonnant son vagin trempé et son anus dilaté.

\- Allez, vas-y ! Fais-moi jouir ! supplia Lydia, donnant de violents coups de reins.

Malia se déchaîna sur l'entrejambe de la Banshee, la doigtant violemment, aspirant son clito. Cette dernière, sentant l'orgasme venir, colla son pubis contre le visage de la coyote et se frotta sans pudeur. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, elle jouit, serrant les draps entre ses doigts.

\- J'en veux encore ! grogna Malia, retournant la Banshee sur le dos. S'il te plaît !

Lydia se redressa, prit le visage de la coyote entre ses mains, l'embrassa langoureusement, et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Puis, une idée la traversa. Elle fit s'allonger Malia sur le dos, lui releva une jambe, et se mit à cheval sur la jambe sur le lit. Elle versa une bonne dose lubrifiant sur le pubis de la coyote, et leurs entrejambes.

Elle entreprit de rouler des hanches, frottant leurs chattes l'une contre l'autre. Malia admirait le corps de la blonde vénitienne se mouvoir sensuellement, ses seins bougeant aux rythmes des coups de hanches.

\- Tu es tellement belle, souffla Malia, caressant les cuisses à la peau blanche.

\- Oh toi aussi ! gémit Lydia, accélérant les mouvements.

Elles admiraient leurs corps se frotter l'un contre l'autre, érotiques et sensuelles. Rapidement, son corps encore sensible du précédent orgasme, Malia jouit, attirant Lydia au plus près d'elle. Ses hanches convulsèrent, amenant la Banshee dans la jouissance avec elle.

Cette dernière s'allongea sur la coyote et l'embrassa avec passion laissant son corps se détendre lentement sous les caresses de Malia. Lydia descendit du corps de son amante, repue.

Les deux femmes, allongées face-à-face, s'embrassaient du bout des lèvres, les mains caressant les corps paresseusement.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ? demanda Malia, souriant doucement.

\- C'est vrai que je suis bien plus détendue, répondit Lydia, ses doigts jouant avec les tétons pointant de la coyote.

\- Maintenant, il va falloir que tu retrouves ta réalité, expliqua Malia. Mais dès que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là.

\- D'accord... Merci Malia, souffla Lydia, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Lydia...

\- Oui ?

\- Lydia !

La Banshee ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se retrouvant dans la salle d'arts plastiques du lycée. Malia, assise sur une chaise, la regardait, les sourcils froncés. Lydia reprit rapidement contenance, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de vivre, ou plutôt de fantasmer.

\- Quoi ! s'exaspéra faussement la blonde vénitienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Peut-être qu'il nous faut de l'aide, affirma Malia, lui montrant une page du Bestiaire qu'elle feuilletait. D'une autre Banshee.

\- Mérédith, comprit Lydia, regardant l'image de la Femme Hurlante.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce, Lydia en retrait pour admirer une dernière fois la silhouette de la coyote. Elle ne révélerait jamais son secret, gardant pour elle cette nouvelle "capacité" que lui offrait son statue de Banshee...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Warning : Relation entre femmes, Lemon, fantasme sexuelle.**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^

Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D  
Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES !  
Se situe après la saison 4, mais ne prend pas du tout en compte la saison 5 ! ^^

 **Warning : en fin de chapitre ! A vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Depuis plus d'un mois, Braeden parcourait le Mexique à la recherche de Kate, en compagnie de Derek. Mais depuis quelques jours, le loup recevait beaucoup de messages de la part de Stiles.

Et puis un jour, il annonça à la mercenaire qu'il repartait à Beacon Hills, l'hyperactif ayant besoin de son aide. Une histoire de Médecin et d'un certain "Théo". Peu importait, ils ne s'étaient pas promis "amour pour toujours".

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à une gare, lui souhaita un bon retour et bonne chance, et repartie dans le désert. Elle avait l'habitude de travailler seule et, même si au début, la présence du loup lui manquait (sexuellement parlant), très vite, la traque lui prit tout son temps et toutes ses pensées.

Certains pourraient appeler ça une "obsession", mais Braeden s'en fichait royalement. Elle avait un contrat, elle l'honorerait, point.

Six mois plus tard, alors qu'elle entrait dans un petit Diner près de la frontière, la Mercenaire crut avoir une hallucination. Là, derrière le comptoir, Kate Argent, Jaguar-Garou, était en train de servir le café, dans une tenue de serveuse atypique. Elle s'installa à une table et prit un menu, puis regarda discrètement son "contrat".

Cette dernière semblait... différente. Elle souriait, discutait avec les clients, se mouvait avec aisance et douceur. Braeden savait que c'était elle, car elle avait une photo et un dossier avec tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la fille Argent.

Mais seulement, la psychopathe incendiaire décrite dans la fiche ne ressemblait absolument pas à la belle blonde qui s'approchait de sa table, un carnet de commande en main.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Kate, que désirez-vous ? annonça la blonde, tout sourire.

\- Je voudrais que tu me suives sans faire d'histoire et que tu assumes tes actes, répondit Braeden, montrant son arme cachée sous sa veste en cuir.

Kate perdit son sourire, et son regard s'emplit de terreur. Elle sembla vaciller, mais la Mercenaire la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne chute. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir rouge, et lui servit un verre d'eau.

Braeden ne comprenait plus. Autant Kate aurait pu feindre la peur ou la surprise, autant ce malaise ne pouvait être faux. Lui aurait-on menti sur la vraie nature de la Chasseuse ?

Un homme en tenue de cuisinier déboula dans la salle et se présenta face à Kate. Bronzé, les cheveux noir de jais, une carrure de lutteur et un regard incisif, il semblait très inquiet pour la serveuse.

\- ¿Está bien mi belleza? (Tout va bien ma beauté ? ) demanda le cuisinier, posant sa main épaisse sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Si Carlos*, no te preocupes (Oui Miguel, ne t'inquiètes pas), répondit Kate, posant sa main sur celle du mexicain.

Ce dernier posa son regard sur Braeden. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur rougeâtre, puis il retourna en cuisine, laissant la Mercenaire éberluée. Alors comme ça, le cuisinier était un Alpha ? Kate releva la tête, et sembla comprendre la situation.

\- Carlos est mon Alpha, souffla la Jaguar-Garou. Il m'a recueilli quand j'ai fui de la Iglesia. Il m'a appris à me contrôler, à me repaître de mes actes, à devenir une personne meilleure. J'ai appris à faire face à mes crimes, à les avouer, à les regretter. Je suis totalement soumise à lui.

\- Attends, t'es en train de me dire qu'il sait tout ce que tu as fait, et qu'il ne t'as pas tué ? s'étonna Braeden.

\- Oh, ne crois pas qu'il s'est montré tendre et compréhensif ! Au contraire, j'ai vraiment cru mourir sous ses coups, expliqua Kate. Mais, disons que j'ai pu me racheter une conduite en lui sauvant la vie...

 _Kate souffrait le martyre. Cette pleine lune était horrible. Elle apprenait encore à se contrôler, et Carlos l'avait enchaîné à un mur, avec des chaînes en argent. Mais en forçant trop fort ses entraves, elle s'était déboîtée une épaule._

 _Carlos, assis en tailleur sur le sol, lui parlait calmement. Il lui racontait toutes sortes d'histoires : son enfance au Mexique, sa Grand-mère qui lui préparait des gâteaux Français, sa rencontre avec celle qui deviendra sa Compagne. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais qui pouvait permettre à la Jaguar-Garou de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'attraction de la lune._

 _Mais cette dernière n'avait qu'une idée en tête : détruire cette créature qui tentait de la soumettre. Elle était une chasseuse, il était hors de question pour elle de se laisser faire par un de ces monstres qu'elle haïssait !_

 _\- ... et ensuite, on se reposait à l'ombre, pour digérer et faire une si-_

 _\- J'VAIS TE CREVER ! Détache-moi ! Sale monstre !_

 _Carlos leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait les lois qui régissaient la vie des Chasseurs. Si l'un d'eux venait à se faire mordre ou griffé, et qu'il craignait une transformation, il devait se suicider. Mais Kate avait refusé ce geste, préférant vivre avec cette "tare", que de mourir par lâcheté._

 _\- Tu préfères te suicider ? Suivre le Code des Chasseurs ? Parfait, gronda Carlos. Je vais te chercher un fusil, et tu n'auras qu'à te faire sauter la cervelle ! Je suis sûr que tu manqueras pas à ta famille !_

 _\- Va te faire foutre ! grogna Kate, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Parlons-en d'ailleurs ! D'abord, ton père ! N'est-ce pas lui qui t'as demandé de draguer un jeune loup-garou, pour pouvoir massacrer toute sa famille ? Prostituer sa propre fille pour assouvir ses envies meurtrières, c'est bas !_

 _\- Tu ne sais rien de moi !_

 _\- Et ton frère, qui a engagé une mercenaire pour te faire buter ! J'applaudis son amour fraternel ! Et le pire, je pense, c'est qu'il a laissé Gérard te façonner comme il le voulait ! Un petit pantin tueur, comme ça, Papa est tranquille, il ne sera jamais accusé de meurtre !_

 _\- C'est pas vrai... gémit Kate, reprenant lentement apparence humaine._

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu massacrer la famille Hale, alors ? demanda Carlos, détachant la blonde, totalement humaine. Pourquoi avoir séduit un adolescent de 15 ans ? Tu avais quelle âge déjà ? 20 ans ? Tu aurais pu finir en prison pour ça !_

 _\- Je... Il ne m'a pas..._

 _\- Il ne t'a pas forcé ? Oh, vraiment ? continua Carlos, imperturbable. Tu as vraiment été attiré par ce gamin sans cervelle ? Par un garçon ? Non Kate, tu ne me feras pas croire ça. Je sais tout de toi car, vois-tu, je connaissais ta mère._

 _\- Qu-quoi ? Mais de quoi parle-tu ? bégaya Kate, assise sur le sol._

 _\- Eh bien, avant que ton père ne devienne un fou furieux voulant la mort de tous les lycanthropes, il était un Chasseur honnête et droit. Il ne chassait que les loups dangereux, ceux qui avaient perdus leur humanité. Mais un jour, ta mère lui a annoncée qu'elle voulait le quitter pour un autre homme. Un loup-garou. Gérard l'a très mal vécu, et a cherché à tuer son rival. Mais hélas, ta mère avait prévenue le lycaon. Gérard a tué sa femme, sous les yeux de l'amant. Frederick s'est enfui, mais Gérard s'est juré de se venger et de le massacrer_

 _\- Je te crois pas, marmonna Kate, peu sûre d'elle._

 _\- Sais-tu qui était ce loup-garou qui a tué ta mère ? demanda Carlos._

 _\- Je m'en fous !_

 _\- C'était Frédérick Hale ! Le grand frère de Talia et Peter ! annonça l'Alpha._

 _Kate en resta sans voix. Tout se mettait en place dans sa tête. La séduction, l'incendie, tous ces meurtres..._

 _\- Oui. Ton père s'est servi de toi comme instrument de vengeance. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Je vais t'aider à briser les chaînes qui te retiennent à Gérard. Mais je te préviens, ce sera douloureux, épuisant, et long, mais-_

 _Carlos se stoppa, puis se tourna vivement. Mais il ne put éviter la flèche qui se ficha dans son épaule, le faisant siffler de douleur. Trois hommes déboulèrent, fusils et arbalètes en joue._

 _\- Kate, enfuis-toi ! ordonna le loup, s'écroulant au sol. Ce sont des chasseurs, et ils ne sont pas là pour te sauver !_

 _\- Silence Alpha ! éructa un des chasseurs. Argent, tu as refusé de te soumettre à la loi des Chasseurs. Nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de t'abattre !_

 _Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste de plus, une main griffue se planta dans sa jambe, le faisant tomber au sol. Carlos l'égorgea, mais ne put éviter les deux autres hommes qui l'électrocutèrent avec leurs tasers. Kate, reprenant contenance, se leva et attrapa les deux chasseurs par la gorge, et les plaqua au sol._

 _\- Ne les tue pas ! ordonna Carlos, toujours allongé à terre. Tu ne seras plus jamais une tueuse !_

 _Kate croisa le regard de l'Alpha, puis hocha la tête. Elles assomma ses ennemis, puis releva Carlos et l'aida à marcher. Ils quittèrent la forêt où ils avaient trouvés refuge pour subir la pleine lune, et montèrent dans la voiture du loup._

\- ... et depuis ce jour-là, on a pris soin l'un de l'autre, termina Kate. Mais si tu veux toujours m'arrêter et me ramener, je comprendrai.  
Braeden avait écouté toute l'histoire, et sentait que Kate ne mentait pas. Pourquoi lui mentirait-elle ? Et surtout, la réaction de Carlos donnait bien une raison de la croire.

\- Je vais passer une coup de fil, je reviens.

Braeden se leva et sortit du Diner. Elle attrapa son portable et appela Derek.

 **\- Yo Bribri !** répondit une voix amusée.

Avec le temps, Braeden avait noué un lien particulier avec le Loup et l'Hyperactif, leur donnant des nouvelles de temps en temps.

\- Stiles, si tu utilises encore une fois ce surnom, je viens à Beacon Hills et je te botte le cul ! gronda faussement la Mercenaire.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime !** s'amusa le plus jeune. **DEREEEEEK ! TÉLÉPHONE ! A plus tard Bribri !**

\- J'vais le trucider...

 **\- Essaye d'éviter, j'y tiens à cet abruti !**

\- Comment vas-tu Derek ? sourit la jeune femme.

 **\- J'essaie de survivre à une Meute de crétins ! Et toi ?** demanda le loup.

\- J'ai retrouvé Kate...

 **\- Tu es sérieuse ?**

\- Il y a juste un problème. Elle n'est plus du tout celle que tu m'as décrite.

Braeden répéta toute l'histoire que Kate lui avait raconté, n'omettant aucun détail.

 **\- Alors Chris avait raison... Il m'a raconté la façon qu'a eu Gérard de lui bourrer le crâne depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais si vraiment ce "Carlos" lui a fait retrouvé son humanité, alors ça me va. Reste avec elle. Observe-la. Note tout. Soit sûre de toi. Je te fais confiance.**

\- Et pour Peter ?

 **\- Disons qu'il a eu sa vengeance il y a quelques jours. Gérard a eu l'idée débile de vouloir revenir à Beacon Hills. Disons que maintenant, il ne reste plus grand chose de lui...**

Braeden grimaça, mais fut soulagée. Elle échangea encore quelques banalités avec son ex-amant, puis raccrocha. Elle entra à nouveau dans le Diner, se réinstalla à sa table et croisa le regard désespéré de la Jaguar-Garou.

\- Je voudrais commander s'il te plaît. Et ensuite, je voudrais que tu me présentes plus officiellement ton Alpha. J'ai l'intention de rester quelques temps par ici.

Braeden sourit doucement, rassurant la blonde qui lui rendit son sourire. Sourire éblouissant, d'après la Mercenaire, dont le cœur rata un battement.

 _Trois mois plus tard..._

\- Tu t'en vas ? Mais ce soir, c'est une Super Lune !

Kate était en panique totale. Carlos devait partir quelques jours pour une réunion d'Alphas, mais Kate ne pouvait pas venir avec lui. Et avec la Super Lune, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se contrôler. L' attraction de l'astre serait bien plus puissant que d'habitude, et affectait déjà les sens de la Jaguar-Garou alors qu'il n'était encore pas levée.

\- Braeden sera avec toi, j'ai toute confiance en vous deux, rassura Carlos, fermant son sac de voyage.

Kate hocha la tête, mais n'était pas plus rassurée. Certes, la Mercenaire avait réussie plus d'une fois à aider Kate à contrôler sa transformation. Lentement mais sûrement, elles s'étaient rapprochées, mais semblaient ne pas oser plus. Mais Carlos le savait, il suffisait d'un simple petit coup de pouce pour que les deux femmes finissent dans le même lit.

\- Je reviens dans quelques jours, essayez de ne pas détruire la maison ! ricana le Mexicain, grimpant derrière le volant de sa voiture.

Il les salua une dernière fois, puis prit la route. Kate se tourna vers la Mercenaire et soupira lentement.

\- Bon, tu viens m'enchaîner ?

 _Le soir même..._

\- Arrête de crier ! J'arrive ! râla Braeden, une bassine d'eau froide à la main, un gant dans l'eau.

\- Dépêche-toi ! J'AI CHAUD ! grogna Kate. Et ça gratte ! Détache-moi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es râleuse !

La Mercenaire passa le gant sur le visage de la blonde, récoltant un grondement de soulagement. Kate semblait souffrir, mais tentait de rester calme, alors que la Lune la torturait. Les chaînes lui avaient été enlevées, après avoir montrée qu'elle n'avait pas de pulsions meurtrières.

\- Quelle heure il est ? demanda la blonde, se rasseyant sur le sofa où elle s'était allongée pour regarder la télé.

\- Il est 2H15. Tu as déjà passé la moitié de la nuit, et tu n'as pas essayé de me mordre ! affirma Braeden, souriant à son vis-à-vis.

\- Ça te dis de mater un film ?

\- Je prépare le pop-corn !

Braeden fonça jusqu'à la cuisine, puis sorti une paquet de pop-corn à cuire au micro-ondes. Elle prépara un plateau, qu'elle remplit avec des tranches de bacon grillé, des canettes de soda, des saucisses grillées froides, des petits pots de sauce, des morceaux de fromages, puis versa le pop-corn dans un grand saladier et amena le tout sur la table basse, près du canapé.

\- Wow, tu comptes nourrir tous les loup-garous du pays ? se moqua Kate, avant d'enfourner une belle poignée de pop-sucré salé dans sa bouche.

\- Je suis surtout en compagnie d'une affamée qui mange comme une ourse les soirs de pleine lune ! répliqua Braeden. Et comme je sais que tu aimes manger salé, j'ai préparé tout ça pour que tu calmes ton estomac !

\- Tu-tu as remarqué ça ? rougit Kate, n'osant plus croiser le regard de la Mercenaire.

\- Oui, comme je sais que tu adores regarder des dessins animés plutôt que des films d'action, que tu aimes marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe humide, et que tu n'es absolument pas attirée par les hommes, termina Braeden, regardant la Jaguar-Garou avec intensité.

\- Et moi, je sais que tu aimes te lever tôt le matin pour profiter de la rosée du matin, que tu caches des romans d'amour sous ton lit, que tu adores les massages de pieds, et que tu aimes autant les femmes que les hommes ! renchérit Kate, attrapant les pieds nus de la Mercenaire.

La blonde entama un doux massage, se délectant des gémissements de son vis-à-vis.

\- Co-comment tu savais que -mmmh- que j'étais sensible des pieds ? gémit Braeden, se tortillant sur le sofa.

\- Parce que j'aime les pieds moi aussi, susurra la Jaguar-Garou, soufflant sur les orteils manucurés.

\- Moi qui pensait que c'était tabouu-oooh !

Kate mordillait son gros orteil, provoquant une montée de chaleur dans le ventre de la Mercenaire. Cette dernière se redressa et prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est moi, ou on vient de passer à une étape supérieure grâce à nos pieds ? demanda Kate, incrédule.

Braeden explosa de rire, vite suivit par son amie. Il est vrai que la situation était vraiment cocasse. Se découvrir un fétichisme commun pour les pieds, c'était franchement incongru.

Mais lorsque les rires se tarirent, leurs regards se croisèrent, partageant un moment intense. Elles se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent plus tendrement, caressant chacune le visage de l'autre. Puis, Kate repoussa Braeden, une question saugrenue en tête.

\- Est-ce que tu peux avoir un orgasme, juste en te faisant tripoter le pied ? questionna Kate, une lueur érotique dans le regard.

Pour toute réponse, Braeden s'allongea sur le sofa, et offrit son pied à la Jaguar-Garou, qui le prit entre ses mains et entama un massage, soufflant sur les orteils.

Elle passa ses doigts entre les orteils, admirant la Mercenaire onduler des hanches, de doux gémissements sortant de sa bouche pulpeuse. La blonde remonta une de ses mains le long de la jambe de son vis-à-vis, massant l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Mmmhh tu as des doigts de fée ! gémit Braeden, se mordant la lèvre de plaisir.

\- Et attends, t'as pas tout vu... grogna Kate, avant de prendre l'orteil de cette dernière entre ses lèvres.

Au même instant, Carlos déboula dans le salon, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Hey les filles ! J'ai mis la voiture dans le foss- Oups ! Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû faire plus de bruit avant d'entrer ! s'exclama l'Alpha, en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. bref, je viens juste me changer, et je repars, le dépanneur va bientôt arriver !

Il se retira rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer, se retenant difficilement de rire. Parce que croiser le regard noirci de désir de Kate, le gros orteil de la Mercenaire entre les dents, les joues rougies et une main cachée entre les cuisses de cette dernière, c'était vraiment trop pour le loup-garou, qui n'avait jamais vu sa Bêta aussi... libérée.

Et dire que s'il n'avait pas mis sa voiture dans un fossé pour éviter un sanglier, il n'aurait jamais pu assister à une telle scène ! Une fois changé, il retourna dans le salon, mais haussa les sourcils en remarquant l'absence des deux jeunes femmes.

Mais en tendant légèrement l'oreille, il put capter des petits gémissements provenir de la chambre de la Mercenaire. Il sourit, puis quitta la maison, laissant les deux nouvelles amantes se découvrir plus intimement...

Et ce jour-là, Kate put confirmer qu'elle pouvait faire jouir Braeden, en ne touchant que son pied !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Warning : Relation F/F, lime, fétichisme des pieds oui, j'ai osé ! ^^ )**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^  
Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D

Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^  
Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES !  
Se situe entre la saison 2 et la saison 3.

Réponse review :  
Petitponey: Je suis choqué c est absolument génial comme concept mais plutôt répugnant je n aurait pensé à aucun des couples je crois alors félicitation en plus les histoire sont excellentes.  
 _Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Répugnant ? mdrrr ! Merci pour ta review :D_

 **Warning : en fin de chapitre ! A vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^**

 _ **Oui, c'est bien la suite de mon premier OS Danny/Derek ! :D**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Danny ricana et monta dans la voiture, suivit de Derek. Ils prirent la route du loft, leurs mains liées, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Aucun des deux ne regrettait leurs actions, et chacun espérait que l'autre ne renonce pas à la suite qu'ils s'étaient promis.

Derek ouvrit la porte du loft et entra, suivit de près par Danny. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes, puis le loup se tourna vers son amant.

\- Je euhhh... Je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux venir ? proposa Derek.

Danny refusa en souriant, et suivit du regard son amant qui montait les escaliers.  
Une fois dans la salle de bain, Derek alluma l'eau, vérifia la température de celle-ci puis se glissa sous le jet. Il soupira de plaisir, savourant la chaleur de l'eau. Il se savonna, passant minutieusement entre ses fesses, voulant être le plus propre possible. Il se rinça, s'essuya, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris de sous-vêtement propre. Tant pis, il allait remettre celui qu'il portait. Il jeta ses vêtements dans la corbeille à linge, restant en caleçon.

Il redescendit, rejoignant l'Hawaïen qui lisait un livre. Mais d'où sortait-il ce roman ? Et puis, ça tilta dans la tête du loup : c'est SON roman. Celui qu'il a laissé sur la table basse avant d'amener Jackson à la gare.

Son roman à l'eau de rose.

Entendant les pas du loup, Danny leva la tête de sa lecture, et offrit un sourire goguenard à ce dernier.

\- Eh bien, qui aurait cru que le grand Alpha aimait ce genre de lecture ? se moqua-t-il, reposant le livre sur la table basse.

Derek rougit, mais ne nia pas. Oui, il aimait les romans d'amour, ça lui permettait de partir quelques heures loin de son statut d'Alpha et de tout ce qui lui tombait dessus chaque jour.

Le loup tendit sa main à l'Hawaïen, qui la prit dans la sienne et se leva. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, main dans la main.

Derek se mit face à Danny, et déboutonna lentement la chemise du plus jeune. Il la lui ôta, tout en caressant son torse et ses bras. Il admira le torse bronzé, musclé comme il le fallait. Il pressa ses pouces sur les deux petits boutons de chairs, récoltant un doux gémissement de son partenaire.

Danny prit le visage du loup dans ses mains, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Très vite, le baiser se transforma en échange langoureux, les mains se faisant plus entreprenantes.

Derek descendit ses mains et défit doucement la ceinture de son amant. Il ouvrit son pantalon et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, puis lui ôta, se retrouvant à genoux face à Danny.

Ce dernier croisa le regard du loup et lui sourit. Il passa sa main sous son menton et le fit se relever. Il le poussa doucement sur le lit, le faisant s'asseoir au bord. Il se mit à genoux, et sourit à Derek.

Le loup caressa la joue de l'Hawaïen. Ce dernier promenait ses mains entre les cuisses du loup, glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon de ce dernier. Derek leva les fesses pour permettre à son amant de lui ôter le sous-vêtement, dévoilant ainsi sa raideur.

Danny admirait la queue dure de Derek. Il glissa le bout de son doigt le long de la hampe, s'amusant des frissons qui parcouraient le corps de son partenaire. Il la prit en main, la pressant doucement, frottant son pouce sur le bout du gland.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas, tu le dis, susurra le plus jeune, avant de prendre la queue en bouche.

Derek gémit longuement, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il admirait son jeune amant le sucer lentement, et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Danny releva les yeux, croisant le regard noirci de désir du loup.

\- Tu-oooh- tu fais ç-ça bien ! bégaya l'Alpha, se retenant de ruer dans la bouche de son amant.

Pour toute réponse, Danny prit la queue au plus profond de sa gorge, offrant ainsi à Derek une sensation d'extase, alors que son gland frottait la glotte du jeune. Ce dernier relâcha la longueur, et lécha le gland, puis descendit le long de la tige. Il aspira les couilles, les faisant rouler dans sa bouche.

Derek était au bord de l'extase. Le traitement que lui infligeait son partenaire était au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Cette bouche qui semblait vouloir aspirer son âme. Cette langue, qui caressait sa peau avec douceur et sensualité. Ces mains, qui massaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ce doigt, qui se glissait lentement sous ses testicules.

Une légère appréhension traversa son esprit, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Danny capta cette sensation, et stoppa tous gestes.

\- Je ne te force à rien, ne l'oublie pas, rassura-t-il.

\- Je... Non, c'est pas ça, mais... hésita le loup.

\- Hey, dis-moi ce qui te turlupine, chuchota Danny, caressant la joue barbue. N'aie pas honte, je peux tout entendre !

\- C'est juste que... Je préférerais une autre position, tu vois ? Une dans laquelle, je serais plus détendu..

OH ! L'Hawaïen sourit, compréhensif. Il se releva, et invita le loup à s'allonger sur le ventre. Derek accepta, dubitatif. Il se leva, mais avant de se positionner sur le lit, il ouvrit sa table de nuit et récupéra un tube de lubrifiant. Oui, ça lui arrivait de se donner du plaisir tout seul, et il aimait quand c'était plus... glissant.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre, mais se sentit rapidement vulnérable. Il grogna de mécontentement, mais voyant le sourire rassurant de Danny, se détendit. En aucun cas, il ne devait avoir peur. Son amant ôta son boxer, puis monta sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps alangui, et caressa doucement les fesses rebondies.

\- Je... J'aimerais te faire découvrir quelque chose que j'adore, souffla Danny, glissant un doigt entre les globes de chairs. Mais je ne sais pas si tu oseras.

\- Dis-moi, chuchota Derek, calant sa tête sur le côté, posée sur un coussin.

\- Je voudrais te lécher...

\- Me- Oh ! Euh... Mais, j'veux dire... D'accord.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Danny, se mettant à genoux entre les jambes du loup.

\- Si je n'aime pas, je te le dis, répéta Derek, rehaussant légèrement les fesses.

Danny sourit, puis se pencha sur le corps pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de son amant. Il récupéra un autre oreiller et le glissa sous les hanches de ce dernier, lui relevant le bassin.

Il caressa les fesses, les écartant doucement. Il admira le petit anneau serré, vierge de toutes caresses. Le plus jeune récupéra le tube de lubrifiant, l'ouvrit et versa une goutte sur le trou plissé.

Derek sursauta à la sensation, mais se détendit rapidement. Danny, voyant la tension quitter le corps du loup, caressa le petit trou du bout du doigt. Un petit gémissement s'ensuivit, le faisant sourire. Il se baissa, rapprochant son visage du postérieur.

Derek sentit un souffle léger caresser son trou, et serra les draps entre ses doigts. L'effet était érotique. Puis soudain, une langue chaude le titilla, le faisait hoqueter de stupeur.

Puis, le muscle humide se mit en action, le léchant, le titillant, le préparant. Il sentit sa queue pulser de plaisir, et ses hanches se mouvèrent, le frottant contre l'oreiller.

\- Danny... C'est... Encore !

Danny ronronna, écartant plus les globes de chairs. Il mordilla le contour du trou, malaxant les fesses. Sa bite suintait, trempant le drap. Mais il occulta son propre plaisir, se concentrant sur le cul savoureux du loup.

\- Oh Danny, touche-moi ! S'il te plaît ! supplia Derek, se frottant de plus en plus contre le coussin.

Danny ne répondit pas à la demande de son amant, et continua à lécher son cul, pénétrant doucement le trou de sa langue. Soudain, une main se posa sur sa tête. Derek commença à se frotter contre sa bouche, grognant de plaisir.

Sa queue écrasée contre l'oreiller, son anus titillé par la langue, mais aussi les mains de Danny pétrissant ses fesses eurent raison du loup, qui jouit en grognant, giclant sur le lit, ruant des hanches. Il relâcha la tête du plus jeune, et ce dernier se redressa tout sourire.

\- Oh merde, excuse-moi ! s'exclama Derek, se tournant sur le dos. Je-j'ai pas réussi à me contrôler !

\- Non, t'inquiète, au contraire ! rassura Danny. C'est valorisant pour moi, ça veut dire que je suis doué de ma langue !

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! renchérit le loup, reprenant son souffle. C'était vraiment bien.

L'Hawaïen se leva et partit à la cuisine. Il but un verre d'eau, puis revint vers le lit, où son amant l'attendait, toujours alangui sur le lit. Il était tellement magnifique comme ça, puissant sans même le vouloir. Il récupéra le préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon, puis retourna dans la chambre improvisée.

\- On continue ? susurra Derek, haussant un sourcil.

Danny rit de bon cœur, content de voir le loup aussi détendu. Il s'allongea près de lui, puis les deux hommes se mirent sur le côté se faisant face. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, s'offrant de légers baisers.

Derek frotta le bout de leur nez ensemble, puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Il prit la main de Danny dans la sienne, et la dirigea lentement jusqu'à ses fesses. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et dans une conversation silencieuse, le loup lui offrit sa confiance.

L'Hawaïen récupéra le tube de lubrifiant, en versa sur ses doigts, puis caressa doucement le trou vierge du loup. Ce dernier glissa sa jambe sur la hanche de son amant, offrant plus d'accès au doigt inquisiteur. Danny passa son bras entre les cuisses de l'Alpha, accédant plus facilement à la fente.

Derek sentit son souffle se couper quand ledit doigt pénétra doucement son antre, le faisant grimacer.

\- Je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta Danny, stoppant tout mouvement.

\- Non…, souffla Derek. C'est juste que la sensation est... étrange. Continue...

Danny glissa son autre main le long du corps du lycanthrope, et prit sa queue ramollie entre ses doigts. Il la massa doucement, tout en continuant son exploration de l'antre vierge.

Derek gémit doucement, sa queue reprenant de la vigueur, le doigt entièrement en lui. Danny entama un très lent va-et-vient, embrassant son partenaire du bout des lèvres.

\- Danny...

\- Je suis là Derek…, susurra l'interpellé, léchant les lèvres de son amant.

Ce dernier aspira la langue curieuse, prenant à son tour la queue de l'Hawaïen en main. Il le branla délicatement, savourant le doigt entre ses fesses.

\- Je peux ? demanda Danny, frôlant l'antre avec un deuxième doigt.

Derek hocha la tête, et versa comme il put une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur son cul, puis sur la queue de son jeune amant, et enfin sur sa propre bite.

Danny poussa doucement son deuxième doigt dans le trou serré du loup, regardant attentivement son visage pour y lire une quelconque gêne. Mais à part un léger froncement de sourcils, il ne vit aucune crispation.

Les deux doigts en lui, Derek sentait une légère sensation, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir de quel genre. Les doigts se mouvèrent, entrant et sortant, suivant le rythme de la main sur sa queue dure. Il soupira de plaisir, puis osa un léger mouvement de hanches.

Danny souffla de désir. Le cul de Derek était si serré, si chaud, qu'il avait envie d'y entrer tout de suite. Mais il savait qu'une bonne préparation pouvait amener à un magnifique orgasme. La main sur sa tige se serra, et le loup s'empala de lui-même sur ses doigts.

\- Bon dieu, t'imagines même pas comment je rêve d'être en toi ! gémit Danny.

Derek recommença, cherchant les doigts du plus jeune, et baisant son poing. Il sentit un troisième doigt pousser dans son trou, mais, sentant une gêne, il grogna doucement. Les doigts se stoppèrent, et un doux baiser se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Désolé…, chuchota Danny.

\- Juste... laisse-moi faire, répondit Derek sur le même ton.

Il recula son cul sur les doigts, s'empalant de lui-même. Il se stoppa, s'habituant à la sensation. Puis recommença. Lentement, il sentit une légère sensation de bien-être, et ronronna de plaisir.

\- Tu aimes ? souffla l'Hawaïen, regardant la queue de Derek baiser son poing.

Pour toute réponse, le loup relâcha la tige du plus jeune, puis se libéra de ses doigts. Il lui caressa la joue en l'embrassant passionnément. Reprenant son souffle, il posa son front contre celui de son amant.

\- Quel est la meilleure position pour une première fois ? demanda Derek.

\- Je dirais... sur le ventre, avoua Danny, grattant la barbe du loup de ses ongles. Comme tout à l'heure quand je t'ai goûté...

Derek rougit à la mention de l'anulingus, qu'il avait d'ailleurs apprécié au plus haut point. Il se remit donc sur le ventre, un oreiller glissé sous ses hanches, un autre sous sa tête. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses, dévoilant son intimité dilatée.

Danny se plaça entre ses cuisses, puis récupéra le préservatif.* Il branla sa queue, enfila la capote, puis s'allongea sur le loup. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur sa nuque, ses épaules, tout en caressant son dos. Il versa une généreuse quantité de lubrifiant dans sa main et en badigeonna sa tige dressée et parée, puis entre les globes de chairs de son amant.

\- Surtout, détends-toi, chuchota Danny à l'oreille du loup, avant de présenter le bout de son gland contre l'anus de ce dernier.

Derek souffla quand il sentit la queue le pénétrer lentement. Quand le gland passa la barrière de chair, il grimaça de gêne. C'était légèrement plus gros que les doigts, mais pas horrible. Danny l'embrassait de partout, comme pour l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Et puis, d'un coup, il sentit le bassin de l'Hawaïen se poser contre son cul, et en fut étonné. A part une légère brûlure, la sensation n'était pas si gênante. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son amant, y lisant un plaisir sans nom.

Danny était comblé. Le cul de Derek était parfait pour lui, l'accueillant avec chaleur et étroitesse. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du loup, récoltant un ronronnement de contentement. Il releva légèrement le bassin, sortant du fourreau de chair.

Derek serra les draps entre ses doigts. La sensation était grisante, entre gêne, brûlure et plaisir. Son amant se redressa, puis entama un doux va-et-vient, le pénétrant avec douceur et délicatesse. Mais quelque chose dérangeait le loup.

Dans cette position, il ne pouvait pas toucher son amant, l'embrasser, ou même le regarder.

\- Attends... souffla Derek, faisant se stopper le plus jeune.

\- Ça va pas ? s'inquiéta ce dernier, entièrement collé au loup.

\- Si mais... Je peux rien faire comme ça, avoua l'Alpha, le rouge aux joues.

Danny sourit, et sortit lentement du loup, récoltant un gémissement de déception. Ce dernier se tourna, s'installant sur le dos. Il attira Danny entre ses cuisses et l'embrassa passionnément, montrant toute sa passion au plus jeune.

L'hawaïen se redressa, puis écarta doucement les cuisses de son amant. Il le pénétra doucement, regardant son visage se détendre. Il se colla à son torse, puis roula des hanches sensuellement, tout en léchant les lèvres du loup.

\- Danny…, gémit Derek, posant ses mains sur les fesses bronzées. Va plus vite, s'il te plaît...

L'interpellé accéda à la demande, accélérant légèrement ses coups de hanches. Au ronronnement qui roulait dans la poitrine musclé du loup, Danny comprit qu'il lui faisait du bien. Lui-même était en pleine extase. Son amant était chaud, serré, et pourtant si accueillant ! Il voudrait ne jamais quitter ce cul si désirable.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, appuyant légèrement dessus, le faisant frapper ses hanches un peu plus fort contre le bassin en dessous de lui. Il pencha légèrement son bassin sur le côté, s'appuyant sur une de ses jambes.

Un cri de surprise sortit de la gorge de Derek. Il écarquilla les yeux, et croisa le regard interrogatif de son partenaire qui s'était stoppé dans ses mouvements.

\- Qu'est-ce que... C'était... Refais-le ! bégaya l'Alpha.

Comprenant la surprise du loup, Danny reprit ses coups de reins, frôlant une nouvelle fois la prostate de Derek, en vue du cri de pur plaisir qui résonna dans la chambre.

Derek sentit à nouveau cette sensation de chaleur remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle la prostate, sourit Danny, regardant son loup perdu dans les sensations. Le point G des hommes, et, apparemment, j'ai trouvé le tien !

\- Encore ! T'arrête pas ! grogna Derek, ses canines légèrement plus pointues qu'à la normale.

Danny le pilonna avec plus de vigueur, faisant claquer leurs peaux. Il regardait le visage de son amant s'illuminer à chaque coup de reins, un cri de plaisir retentissant à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à frôler la petite bosse du bonheur.

Derek n'en pouvait plus. Son corps était brûlant, ses reins en feu, sa queue tendue à l'extrême. Il descendit ses mains sur son torse, titillant ses tétons pointus du bout des doigts.

Puis, il voulut descendre une de ses mains sur sa queue suintante, cherchant à tout prix la délivrance, mais un grognement l'en dissuada.

\- Laisse-moi te faire jouir, susurra Danny, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du loup, et pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue.

Il accéléra les mouvements, son corps entier allongé sur Derek, son bassin le baisant avec vigueur, son visage caché dans le cou de ce dernier. Le loup récupéra comme il put le flacon de lubrifiant, et réussi à en sortir une bonne noisette sur ses doigts. Il les glissa entre les fesses de Danny, et titilla son anus.

\- Oh oui, Derek ! Vas-y, n'hésite pas ! s'exclama l'Hawaïen, enivré par le doigt qui pénétra doucement son antre.

Derek fut soufflé par l'étroitesse du cul de son jeune amant. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, Danny s'empalant sur son doigt, alors qu'il le pénétrait en même temps.

\- Derek…, gémit le plus jeune, pitié, dis-moi que tu vas jouir...

\- Accélère encore alors.…, grogna le loup, son doigt entre les fesses du bronzé, son autre main massant délicatement sa nuque.

Les coups de reins se firent plus frénétiques. Les râles, plus puissants. Les bruits, plus érotiques.

Derek sentit une chaleur remonter dans ses reins et son ventre, le faisant râler de plaisir. Il rua des hanches, s'empalant violemment sur la queue de Danny. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, jouissant avec ardeur. Son sperme se déversa sur son ventre et celui de son amant, liquide chaud et épais, preuve de son orgasme fulgurant.

Danny sentit les chairs du loup se resserrer autour de lui, alors que ce dernier était foudroyé de bonheur. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, au bord de la folie, puis frappa ses hanches contre les fesses rebondies, jouissant dans un cri en longueur. Il rua du bassin, massant sa queue dans le cul serré du loup, savourant la chaleur du sperme de son partenaire sur son ventre. Il s'écroula sur Derek, heureux mais épuisé. Ce dernier le serra contre lui, savourant ce câlin post-orgasmique.

Puis, Danny se leva et se retira lentement, tenant le préservatif à la base, laissant une sensation de vide à l'Alpha.

Derek gémit quand Danny se retira. Il le regarda ôter la capote usagée, la nouer et la poser sur le sol. L'Hawaïen récupéra son boxer, essuya leurs ventres, puis se rallongea sur son amant, savourant son corps chaud et encore tremblant.

\- Ok... C'était parfait…, souffla Derek, caressant le dos et les cheveux de Danny, ses lèvres contre son front.

\- Je suis content…, répondit Danny, sentant la fatigue s'imposer doucement.

Derek baissa ses yeux et vit que son jeune amant sombrait doucement dans un sommeil post-orgasmique. Il sourit, heureux d'être là, de l'avoir dans ses bras, heureux et comblé. Il l'allongea sur le côté puis se leva. Danny gémit et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tombant sur la vue des fesses musclées de l'Alpha.

Derek ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode, rangée dans un coin de sa chambre. Il récupéra deux boxers, puis referma le tout. Il prit la couette pliée sur le meuble, et revint vers le lit. Il habilla son jeune petit-ami -?- d'un caleçon, enfila l'autre, puis se rallongea près de lui et les couvrit de la couette.

Danny vint se blottir contre Derek, allongé sur le côté. Il cala son nez dans son cou, tandis que le loup le serra contre lui, son menton sur sa tête.

\- Derek ?

\- Mmhh ?

\- Est-ce que... enfin, on est ensemble ? chuchota Danny, soudain inquiet de la réponse.

\- Seulement si tu veux de moi, répondit Derek, déposant un baiser sur son front.

Danny redressa la tête et embrassa amoureusement son loup, récoltant un grognement de satisfaction.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, rit doucement l'Hawaïen, recalant son visage dans le cou de son désormais petit-ami.

Derek le serra contre lui, son bras sous sa nuque, l'autre autour de ses hanches. Danny glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses du loup, les entremêlant.

\- Dors bien, Miguelito ! pouffa Danny.

Derek grogna, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, scellant ainsi le lien qui les unissait...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Warning : Relation entre hommes, LEMOOON!, BottomDerek, anulingus, blowjob, et un peu de fluffy !**

 _* Je ne le répéterais jamais assez, vous n'êtes pas des créatures immunisées, PRO-TE-GEZ-VOUS ! ^^_

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^  
Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D

Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES ! (je n'ai pas vu la saison 5 en entière, et pas du tout la saison 6 ! ^^)

 _Défi et Prompt de Jenn Ship : Écrire un lemon avec Peter et Derek ensemble !_

 **Warning : en fin de chapitre ! A vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^**

Réponse review : Cielo : Hello ! Je me suis tapée le plus énorme four rire en lisant une review ! Tu as brisé l'image de Derek ! lol  
Kiru : Hello ! Un Jackson/Derek ? *demande à son cerveau* Eh bien, apparemment, pour l'instant, il n'est pas inspiré ! lol

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Depuis toujours, Derek est un garçon hors du commun. Loup-garou de naissance, il a toujours eu ses sens sur-développés, une force accrue, et surtout, un lien de famille bien plus fort que chez les humains lambdas.

Capitaine de l'équipe de basket de son lycée, il était aimé et adulé de tous, surtout des jeunes filles de son âge. Mais pour Derek, âgée de 15 ans, la gente féminine n'avait rien d'attrayant, préférant les muscles plus saillants de ses équipiers.

Son coming-out s'était passé en douceur, sa famille acceptant sa bisexualité avec compréhension. Et avec le soutien de son oncle Peter, âgée de 19 ans, il avait rapidement pu assouvir ses désirs sexuels, ce dernier le faisant entrer illégalement dans les clubs de la ville.

Mais un jour, alors qu'ils s'étaient rendu au Jungle, boîte gay de Beacon Hills, Derek fut témoin d'une scène qui le dérangea et l'excita en même temps.

En entrant dans les toilettes pour soulager une envie pressante, il avait découvert son oncle, le pantalon aux chevilles, besognant le cul d'un des danseurs croisé quelques minutes plus tôt sur la poste de danse. De là où il se tenait, Peter ne pouvait voir son neveu, et donnait du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Derek, hypnotisé par la scène, ne se rendit même pas compte que sa main avait migré sur la braguette de son jean, massant sa queue à demi-dure. Regardant de tous côtés, et voyant qu'il était seul spectateur, il se cala contre un mur, puis ouvrit son jean. Il sortit sa queue, et commença à se branler lentement. Il ferma les yeux, et se gorgea des sons qui sortaient de la gorge de Peter.

Plus les claquements de peaux accélérèrent, plus sa main s'activa sur sa queue tendue. Il jouit en silence, lâchant sa semence sur le carrelage du mur. Peter vint quelques secondes plus tard, ruant entre les reins de son amant.

Sans plus attendre, Derek se rhabilla, essuya sommairement le mur souillé, et sortit des toilettes. Il partit en courant, se défoulant dans la forêt. Il avait l'impression d'être un de ces humains immonde qui fantasmait sur un membre de sa propre famille.

Quand il entra dans le manoir, sa mère l'attendait, les bras croisés. Elle lui passa un savon, lui rappelant que le lendemain, il avait école, et n'avait pas à aller passer sa nuit dans une boîte de nuit. Derek monta dans sa chambre, se changea puis se mit au lit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Peter entra dans la maison. Il prit une douche, enfila un boxer puis retrouva son neveu dans la chambre de ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi t' es parti sans moi ? gronda Peter, furieux que son neveu l'est abandonné au Jungle. Je t'ai cherché partout !

\- T'avais pas l'air bien inquiet quand tu labourais le cul de l'autre abruti ! répliqua Derek, avant de se fustiger.

\- Quoi ? Attend, tu te prends pour qui pour me juger comme ça ? Je te rappelle que t'es pas le dernier pour accueillir des queues inconnues ! répliqua Peter, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son neveu.

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond de son lit, furieux. Il grogna doucement, défiant ouvertement son oncle. Peter ne se laissa pas faire, montrant ses crocs luisants.

Puis soudain, mût par un désir jusque là refoulé, Derek prit le visage de son oncle entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, puis il força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, rendant le baiser plus langoureux.

Puis aussi vite qu'il s'était jeté sur lui, il le repoussa. Peter, les yeux écarquillés, quitta la chambre de son neveu sans un mot. Derek s'effondra en larmes, perdu.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, il tenta d'oublier ses désirs malsains avec une de ses camarades de classe, Paige Krasikeva. Mais un jour, cette dernière fut retrouvée morte, la nuque brisée, une trace de morsure d'animal sur son flanc.

Inconsolable, Derek se réfugia dans les bras d'une blonde plus âgée que lui, Kate Argent. Fille issue d'une famille de Chasseurs de Loup-Garous, il avait cru en leur couple, une sorte de Roméo et Juliette, version surnaturelle.

Mais lorsqu'en rentrant du lycée, il avait découvert sa maison en flammes, sa famille hurlant de douleur, et l'odeur de son amante entourant le brasier, il comprit que celle qu'il pensait aimer n'était qu'une psychopathe sans cœur.

Il se retrouva orphelin, sa sœur Laura et lui étant les seuls survivants sain et sauf. Peter, lui, avait survécu au feu, mais était tombé dans un coma profond, son corps brûlé à moitié.

Le temps passa. Son oncle sortit de son coma réclamant vengeance. Il tua Laura, récupérant le statut d'Alpha de cette dernière, et Derek revint en apprenant la mort de sa sœur. Puis, tout s'enchaîna.

Tous ces adolescents transformés. Son oncle qu'il tue, pour qui ressuscite. Jennifer , dont il tombe amoureux, mais qui se révèle être un Druide Sombre. Kate, qui revient d'entre les morts, et qui le fait rajeunir dans une Église Mexicaine. Son retour à l'âge normal. La liste noire, éditée par Peter, et financé par le bienfaiteur. Kate et ses Guerriers d'Os. Son évolution en vrai loup, après être mort. Puis enfin, son départ avec Braeden, amante occasionnelle. L'enfermement de Peter dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour humains et créatures surnaturelles, Eichen House.

Et dans tout ça, les sentiments de Derek pour son oncle n'avaient pas changés. Il se sentait toujours attiré par le frère de sa mère, raison de son départ avec la Mercenaire.

Ensuite, des Médecins de l'Horreur avaient semés la mort dans Beacon Hills, tuant des adolescents. En même temps, Théo, ancien ami de Scott et Stiles, avait fait son apparition, loup-garou lui aussi. Complice des Docteurs, il fut envoyé en Enfer par Kira, qui s'était révélée être une Kitsune badass. Ouvrant une brèche dans le sol avec son katana et un rituel ancestral*, Théo fut envoyé en Enfer, banni.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à attraper et trucider Kate, Derek se décida à revenir à Beacon Hills. Braeden reprit sa vie de Mercenaire solitaire, laissant le loup seul pour le chemin du retour.

...

 _Forêt de Beacon Hills, 1H37 du matin._

La forêt était calme, éclairée par les rayons d'une Lune Rousse. Soudain, le sol trembla, et une fente s'ouvrit. Une main sale apparut, cherchant une prise solide.

Agrippant une racine d'arbre, un corps s'extrada du sol, sale et portant des vêtements en lambeaux.

La brèche se referma, et la forêt redevint calme.

Théo était revenu de l'Enfer.

...

 _Forêt de Beacon Hills, 1H37 du matin._

Peter, tout juste échappé d'Eichen House, traversait la forêt pour rejoindre sa cabane au fond des bois. Heureusement, personne ne connaissait l'existence de cet endroit, ce qui lui permettait de se cacher tranquillement, et ainsi éviter Scott et sa meute de bras cassés.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler, et une lueur vive éclaira les sous-bois sombres. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, et remarqua une brèche dans le sol. Il vit une ombre s'extraire de la terre, puis s'écrouler au sol, avant que la brèche ne se referme.

Il s'approcha doucement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il renifla l'air au-dessus du corps inconscient, et fronça les sourcils. Un loup-garou. Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit son cœur battre. Étonnamment, il se sentit apaisé par le son. Il passa ses bras sous les épaules et les jambes du jeune loup, et le souleva, l'emmenant avec lui dans sa cabane.

...

Théo ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma rapidement, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Il se tassa sous les couettes, la tête posée sur un oreiller moelleux.

Une minute.

Soleil ? Lit ? Moelleux ?

Il se leva d'un bond, complètement perdu. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il était au Purgatoire. Le soleil n'y existait pas, les lits douillets non plus d'ailleurs.

Il regarda dans tous les sens, désorienté. Apparemment, il était dans une chambre, sûrement une cabane, à la vue des murs en bois. Il baissa son regard, et remarqua qu'il était propre. Et nu.

Il entendit des pas, et se jeta sous les draps, couvrant sa nudité. Un homme entra, portant un plateau. Il le déposa sur une table à proximité, puis se tourna vers Théo, tout sourire.

\- Alors, on se décide enfin à se réveiller ?

Théo se détendit d'un coup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voix de cet homme l'apaisait. Il renifla l'air, et sentit une bonne odeur d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. Son ventre gargouilla, le faisant rougir.

\- Ah, je crois que ton estomac crie famine ! rit Peter, récupérant le plateau, puis il le posa sur le lit, à côté des jambes de Théo. Tiens, mange pendant que c'est chaud.

Le plateau contenait une assiette d'œufs brouillés avec du bacon grillé, des tartines de beurre et confiture, un grand verre de jus d'orange, et une tasse de café.

Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier, et se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture.

\- Quand tu auras finir de massacrer cette pauvre nourriture, tu me diras ton nom ?

\- Théo, marmonna ce dernier, avant de croquer dans une tranche de bacon. Théo Raeken.

\- Enchanté Théo. Et, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu sembles revenir de l'Enfer ?

\- Parce que l'endroit d'où j'arrive y ressemble. J'étais au Purgatoire.

Peter frissonna. Il connaissait cet endroit. Perdu entre l'Enfer et le Paradis, cet endroit était souvent destiné au créatures surnaturelles. Jugées impures pour le Paradis, mais pas assez mauvaises pour l'Enfer, elles étaient souvent abandonnées dans cet endroit de désolation, souvent seules pour l'Éternité.

\- Et vous, quel est votre nom ? s'exprima Théo, coupant le plus vieux dans ses pensées.

\- Je m'appelle Peter Hale.

Théo s'étouffa avec son café, manquant de renverser le plateau. Peter lui tapota doucement le dos, inquiet. Le plus jeune, ayant retrouvé son souffle, répéta le nom de son hôte, comme pour être sûr.

\- Un problème ? demanda le plus vieux, sa main frottant le dos de son vis-à-vis, machinalement.

\- J'ai... J'ai un message de Talia Hale, souffla Théo, baissant le regard.

Peter hoqueta à la mention du nom de sa sœur, mais ne dit rien, laissant le plus jeune s'exprimer. Il saurait ainsi s'il mentait, où si vraiment il avait pu rencontrer sa défunte sœur.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je... Elle m'a chargée de vous révéler une vérité qui risque de ne pas vous plaire, marmonna Théo, effrayé de la future réaction du plus vieux. Elle... Vous...

\- Crache le morceaux mon garçon, j'ai pas toute la journée ! s'impatienta Peter.

\- Talia et vous n'êtes pas frère et sœur.

...

Derek s'était garé à l'endroit où auparavant, s'était tenu le manoir familiale. Soudain, une odeur lui parvint au nez, l'attirant comme un nectar enivrant. Il se décida à la suivre, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Soudain, il en sentit une autre, qui le prit au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait se tromper ! Bientôt, il se retrouva face à une cabane en bois. Il s'avança en silence, marchant lentement.

Mais un grondement menaçant, suivit d'un cri de pure terreur le fit enfoncer la porte d'entrée. Il écarquilla les yeux, soufflé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Son oncle Peter se tenait debout, sa main enserrant la gorge d'un jeune homme nu. Ce dernier jeta un regard suppliant à Derek, le faisant reprendre ses esprits. Il se jeta sur son oncle, lui faisant lâcher prise, et plaça le jeune homme nu derrière lui.

\- Derek ? souffla Peter, reprenant apparence humaine.

\- Ne le touche pas, grogna son neveu, en position d'attaque.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! s'exclama Peter. C'est une histoire entre lui et moi !

\- Mais je vous dit que c'est vrai ! cria Théo, se collant au loup devant lui.

Ce dernier perdit sa concentration quelques secondes, perturbé par la chaleur émanant de ce corps nu. Profitant de ce moment, Peter attrapa Derek par le col de son tee-shirt et le jeta à terre.

\- Arrête ! hurla Derek, se relevant rapidement. Pourquoi veux-tu l'attaquer ?

\- Il prétend revenir du Purgatoire, et avoir rencontré Talia, qui lui aurait révélé qu'en fait, je ne suis pas son frère ! débita Peter, grognant sur Théo.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! gémit le plus jeune, tassé contre un mur. Écoutez les battements de mon cœur !

\- Théo, ferme-là, tout de suite ! gronda Peter.

Derek tilta au prénom. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom.

Stiles. L'hyperactif lui avait parlé de ce loup revenu d'on ne savait où, et qui avait essayé de tuer Scott pour récupérer son titre d'Alpha. Kira l'avait envoyé en Enfer.

\- Tu es Théo Raeken ? demanda Derek.

\- Comment sais-tu son nom ? murmura Peter, fixant son neveu avec étonnement.

\- Alors il dit la vérité, confirma Derek, avant de comprendre. Attends, ça veut dire que... tu n'es pas vraiment mon oncle ?

\- Si vous me laissez vivre et enfiler des vêtements, je veux bien tout vous raconter, ajouta Théo.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le plus jeune apparut, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, les pantalons de Peter étant trop étroit pour les fesses charnues du jeune loup. Il s'installa sur le sofa, juste à coté de Derek, et face au fauteuil de Peter.

\- Bien. J'ai rencontré Talia au Purgatoire. Elle savait que je cherchais un moyen de m'enfuir de cet endroit horrible, et elle souhaitait faire passer un message de la plus haute importance à des membres de sa famille. On a uni nos forces, et j'ai pu m'enfuir. Elle a préférée rester, ayant été vue par trop de témoins pour contrer sa mort.

Il fit une pause, s'assurant de garder l'attention de son auditoire.

\- Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de votre famille. Talia était l'Alpha la plus respectée du monde des Lycaon. Un jour, une louve est arrivée, complètement épuisée. Elle avait fui des Chasseurs qui avaient massacré sa Meute. Elle avait réussi à sauver un des enfants, un garçon âgé de 9 ans, mais elle se savait condamnée. Elle avait pris une balle d'Aconit, et le poison était en train d'atteindre son cœur. Avant de mourir, elle a demandé à Talia de garder l'enfant et de le protéger. Cet enfant, c'était vous, Peter.

Le loup sentit son cœur se serrer, mais ne prononça mot.

\- Talia décida d'élever l'enfant comme un frère, ayant déjà 3 enfants, le dernier âgé d'à peine 5 ans. Elle effaça la mémoire du jeune garçon, et lui implanta d'autres souvenirs. Elle le rebaptisa Peter, et se promit de toujours le protéger.

\- Je ne suis pas un être immorale.…, souffla Derek.

\- Mais, pourquoi t'avoir raconté tout ça ? demanda Peter. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé vivre ma vie comme je l'ai toujours connu ?

\- Parce qu'elle connaît les sentiments que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre, expliqua Théo, regardant tour à tour les deux loups.

Derek devint rouge pivoine, et évita le regard de Peter. Ainsi, ses sentiments étaient "corrects", mais en plus, ils étaient partagés.

\- Mais pourquoi toi ? insista le plus vieux, voulant comprendre.

\- Parce qu'apparemment, nous sommes destinés à partager nos sentiments, avoua Théo. Tous les trois.

Il se retint de rire face à l'air ahuri qu'arborait les deux loups. Puis, il regarda Derek se lever et se diriger vers la chambre. Peter, lui, le regardait d'un œil nouveau. Il se leva à son tour, et rejoignit son oncle. Enfin, plus tellement oncle.

Théo, épuisé de sa diatribe, s'allongea sur le sofa, se couvrit d'un plaid et s'endormit instantanément, épuisé.

...

Peter, assis sur le bord de son lit, essayait d'accepter la vérité révélée. Il vit Derek entrer dans la chambre, l'air penaud, et le regarda s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Pendant toutes ces années, je t'ai fui, refoulant mes sentiments, pensant ressentir un désir interdit et incestueux. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que mon inconscient a toujours su la vérité.

\- Derek... va droit au but.

Le plus jeune leva sa main, caressant doucement la joue de Peter. Il la glissa sur sa nuque, et l'attira plus près. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis attendit la suite.

Soudain, Derek se sentit pousser contre le matelas, un corps assis sur ses hanches, une bouche avide de baisers violant presque sa bouche. Il accueillit une langue aventureuse, jouant avec sa jumelle.

Peter, assis sur Derek, ne voulait plus attendre. Des années qu'il refoulait son désir pour celui qu'il pensait être son neveu. Mais, maintenant qu'il savait qu'aucun lien de sang ne les unissait, il allait enfin assouvir ses pulsions.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, et en profitèrent pour ôter leurs vêtements, ne gardant que leurs caleçons. Mais d'un coup, le plus vieux hésita.

 _N'allaient-ils pas trop vite ?_

\- Quoi que tu penses, oublie, souffla Derek, glissant ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai envie, pour hésiter maintenant.

Il prit ses lèvres d'assaut, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant son futur amant avec lui. Ce dernier se logea entre ses cuisses, faisant se rencontrer leurs queues à demi-dures. Il remonta un peu, calant la dureté de Derek sous ses fesses, entamant un langoureux roulement de hanches.

\- Peter, s'il te pla-ah ! Dis-moi que t'as du lubrifiant ! haleta le plus jeune, sentant sa queue enserrée entre les globes de chair de son amant.

Peter se releva et fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il trouva un flacon de vaseline et des préservatifs dont il vérifia la date de péremption, puis sortit en trombe de la salle d'eau... pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un Théo réveillé, emmitouflé dans son plaid.

\- Théo ? Pourquoi tu dors plus ? s'étonna Peter, cachant son flacon.

Mais le plus jeune ne répondit pas, préférant se coller à son vis-à-vis, son visage caché dans son cou. Il renifla et sourit contre la peau.

\- J'pensais pas te faire autant d'effet ! ricana Théo, mordillant la peau à sa portée.

\- Wow ! Attends wow ! répliqua l'aîné, repoussant Théo. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Peter ! interpella Derek depuis la chambre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens !

\- Et moi ? sourit Théo, regardant Peter avec envie.

Derek déboula dans le salon et trouva Peter et Théo, figés au milieu de la pièce comme deux ronds de flanc.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? s'énerva Derek.

\- Mais... il-, commença Peter, mais fut vite coupé par ce dernier.

\- Tous les deux, dans la chambre !

Peter et Théo regardèrent le troisième loup retourner dans la chambre, et le suivirent sans un mot. Le plus jeune se déshabilla, puis admira Peter, qui venait d'ôter son boxer.

\- Euuuh... J'veux pas paraître rabat-joie, mais vous trouvez pas que ça va un peu vite ? s'étonna Théo, regardant les deux autres, complètement nus.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie, souffla Derek, faisant briller ses yeux rouges.

\- Attend, depuis quand t'es redevenu un Alpha ? s'exclama Peter.

\- Quand j'étais au Mexique. Braeden et moi étions comme une Meute. Et quand j'ai tué Kate, j'ai encaissé son énergie, et comme elle était une jaguar-garou, elle était très puissante. Donc, pour encaisser, j'ai évolué, et je suis devenu Alpha.

\- Bon, sinon, c'est pas que ça m'intéresse pas, mais ça vous dit qu'on continue ce qu'on a commencé ?

Derek et Peter se tournèrent vers le plus jeune, ahuris.

\- Bin quoi ? continua Théo, les sourcils haussés. Hey, on est trois hommes, liés, bourrés d'hormones, et y'a quelques minutes, vous étiez prêts à baiser ensemble ! Autant qu'on fasse ça à trois !

\- Je sais pas si je dois me sentir outré ou excité par ton langage, affirma Peter.

\- Plus rien ne me choque, répondit Derek, avant de prendre les lèvres du plus jeune en otage.

Rapidement, Théo se retrouva allongé sur le lit, nu, avec un Alpha entre les cuisses. Ce dernier se faisait masser les fesses par le plus vieux.

Derek descendit rapidement jusqu'à la queue de son jeune amant, et la prit en bouche, la suçant avidement.

Peter, lui, était hypnotisé par les fesses de l'Alpha. Il s'approcha, puis lui ôta le caleçon. Il se mit à genoux et admira le petit anneau sombre. Il écarta les globes de chaires, et souffla doucement sur le trou plissé.

\- Je sais p-pas c'que tu lui fais, mais continue ! gémit Théo. Il se -putain !- Il se déchaîne sur ma queue !

Derek grogna, la tige toujours en bouche. Mais il ne put se retenir de gémir quand il sentit une langue humide se poser sur son trou. Il pompa la queue de Théo avec plus d'ardeur, ses mains serrant les cuisses du plus jeune contre lui.

\- Putain Derek ! Ton cul ! Il est parfait ! grogna Peter, avant de plonger son visage entre les fesses charnues, se délectant du goût de cette raie si parfaite.

Peter léchait, aspirait, mordillait, tout en branlant la queue de Derek. Il se releva, récupéra le flacon de vaseline, et en mit sur son doigt. Puis, il pénétra doucement le cul de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oh ouais ! Vas-y ! gémit Derek, relevant la tête.

Il remarqua la vaseline à côté de la jambe de Théo, et décida de faire pareil au plus jeune. Il en mit sur ses doigts, et titilla le petit trou.

\- Tu peux y aller franchement ! Un peu de douleur ne m'a jamais fait peur ! sourit Théo, écartant ses cuisses au maximum.

Derek entra son doigt, savourant la chaleur de l'antre. Il sentit un deuxième doigt pénétrer son cul, et suivit le même rythme de va-et-vient. Il ajouta rapidement un doigt, et regarda le visage de Théo.

\- Putain, j'veux qu'on baise tous les trois ensemble ! souffla ce dernier, serrant les draps entre ses mains. Encooore !

\- Peter, prends-moi ! gémit Derek, cabrant les hanches.

\- Attend, laisse-moi encore te préparer, contra Peter, regardant ses doigts être engloutis par l'antre chaud de l'Alpha.

\- Mets une capote et dépêche-toi de me prendre ! MAINTENANT ! ordonna Derek, utilisant sa voix de loup.

Peter ôta ses doigts, frémissant sous la puissance de l'Alpha. Il enfila un condom, enduisit sa queue de vaseline, puis la présenta à l'antre chaud de ce dernier. Il entra lentement, caressant les fesses charnues.

\- Bordel Derek ! T'es si serré ! J'sais pas si je vais tenir ! grogna Peter, ses hanches rencontrant les globes de chairs.

\- Si, tu vas tenir, parce que je vais baiser Théo, et tu vas me prendre en même temps ! ordonna Derek, attirant Théo au bord du lit.

\- Oh ouais, ça va être épique ! sourit ce dernier, se branlant avec vigueur.

Derek présenta sa queue habillée et lubrifiée devant le cul du plus jeune, et le pénétra. Théo grimaça, Derek était vraiment épais. Il souffla, essayant de se détendre au maximum. Puis soudain, la douleur disparue. Il remarqua alors les veines noires traversant les cuisses de l'Alpha et comprit que ce dernier lui enlevait la douleur.

\- Peter, ne bouge pas. Je vais mener la danse, souffla Derek.

Puis, il entama un va-et-vient, s'empalant sur la queue du plus vieux, et regardant la sienne disparaître entre les fesses de Théo.

\- Plus vite... Vas-y…, chuchota Théo, serrant ses jambes contre son torse.

Derek accéléra, et crut devenir fou face aux sensations qui l'assaillaient. La queue de Peter écartelait son antre, et la sienne était enserré dans le cul de Théo.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est... oh putain !

Derek sentait son corps frémir. Il claquait ses fesses contre les hanches de Peter, enfonçait sa queue dans l'antre du plus jeune.

Lentement, son orgasme monta. Son ventre se contracta, ses reins s'enflammèrent, et des cris sortirent de sa gorge.

\- Ah Peter ! Aide-moi ! gémit Derek, s'allongeant sur Théo.

Le plus vieux prit les choses en main. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Derek, et commença à marteler son cul, le faisant baiser le ressuscité avec violence.

\- Allez Derek ! Jouis ! Remplis-moi ! JOUIS ! grogna Théo, s'accrochant aux épaules musclées de l'Alpha.

Derek embrassa durement le plus jeune, giclant entre ses reins, hurlant sa jouissance dans la bouche de Théo. Ce dernier, enivré par les gémissements de Derek, jouit à son tour, serrant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Peter sentit les chairs se refermer autour de sa queue. Il claqua sa queue au fond du trou avec violence, faisant monter sa sève. Au bord de l'orgasme, il sortit sa queue de l'antre serrée, et repoussa Derek sur le lit. Il ôta sa capote, et se branla au-dessus des deux jeunes.

\- J'veux jouir sur vous ! J'vais vous marquer de mon odeur ! Vous êtes à moi !

Derek grogna, mais laissa faire. Il passa son bras sous la nuque de Théo et le rapprocha, l'embrassant langoureusement sous le regard noirci de désir du plus vieux.

Ce dernier éjacula sur leurs ventres, les recouvrant de sa semence chaude, et gronda de plaisir et de possessivité. Il souffla, puis s'allongea entre ses deux amants.

Il embrassa Derek, puis Théo, puis les attira contre lui pour un câlin post-orgasmique. L'Alpha se colla au vieux loup, serrant la main de Théo qui avait imité sa position.

\- Dites, ce sera toujours comme ça ? demanda Théo d'une petite voix. J'veux dire, vous allez pas me rejeter ?

Peter embrassa son front, et caressa les reins de Derek.

\- On est tous les trois, et il est hors de question que qui que ce soit nous sépare, grogna Derek. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous marquerai. Et tu le feras aussi.

Théo sourit, puis déposa un baiser sur la main de son Alpha. Derek mordilla le téton de Peter, et ce dernier les serra plus près de lui.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, nus, puant le sexe, la luxure et la possessivité.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Je sais pas si c'est vraiment comme ça, mais on s'en fout ! lol

 **Warning : Relation entre hommes, LIME, Exhibitionnisme, LEMOOON!, threesome, personnage OOC! (Non, il n'y a pas d'inceste ! héhéhé !**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	8. Chapter 8

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^  
Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D  
Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES ! (je n'ai pas vu la saison 5 en entière, et pas du tout la saison 6 ! ^^)

 **Repère: épisode 22 saison 3, attention au SPOIL !**  
 **Warning : en fin de chapitre ! À vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^**

 _Réponse à Cielo :_ _ _Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :D Mais juste une chose..._ "Il suffit d'imaginer Théo en train de danser la Macarena habillé en banane sur la musique de la panthère rose... Ça brise le charme XD" POURQUOI ? lol  
_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le Nogitsune avait réussi à imposer son pouvoir, en semant le désordre et le chaos. Possédant le corps de Stiles, le Démon-Renard avait libéré ses "mouches", investissant chaque loup-garou de la Meute.

Derek, possédé par un des insectes, décida qu'il devait venger sa famille. Il avait réussi à entrer dans l'appartement des Argent, et avait attaqué le père de famille.

Rapidement, ce dernier se trouva en position de faiblesse, et fut assommé par le loup.

Il se réveilla brusquement, et une violente douleur traversa son crâne. Il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché à une chaise. Il se rappela que Derek lui avait montré les griffes de Talia, morte dans l'incendie de la maison familiale. Incendie déclenché par Kate Argent, sa sœur.

Derek ouvrit son sac, récupéra un flacon d'alcool à brûler, et commença à en asperger sur tout le corps du chasseur.

\- Derek ! Écoute-moi ! Je sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! paniqua Chris, recrachant le liquide qui atterrissait dans sa bouche.

\- T'as brûlé ma famille, je brûle la tienne ! répondit Derek, vidant le flacon sur son vis-à-vis.

Il s'agenouilla face au chasseur, attrapa un briquet dans sa poche et alluma la flamme.

\- Ou plus exactement, je vais brûler tout l'immeuble ! Tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi ! gronda Derek, promenant la flamme près du visage de Chris.

Il souffla, éteignant le briquet, provoquant la colère du loup. Ce dernier prit le visage du chasseur dans son poing, serrant douloureusement, et approcha son visage. Il le relâcha, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face.

\- C'était Kate ! Et tu sais très bien que j'avais rien à voir avec ça ! se défendit Argent. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Derek ! Plus maintenant !

\- Si tu l'es ! Comme l'a été Kate, quand elle a joué avec mes sentiments, pour pouvoir massacrer ma famille ! ricana Derek, jouant avec son briquet.

\- Je n'en savais rien ! C'était Gérard qui menait les opérations ! continua Chris, sentant que la situation était hors de contrôle. Jamais je n'aurais joué avec tes sentiments ! Je ne suis pas Kate !

\- Quels sentiments ? Tu crois que je ressens quoi que ce soit pour un tueur comme toi ? s'énerva Derek.

Chris fronça les sourcils, perdu. Se pourrait-il que...

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? souffla le Chasseur.

\- RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! LA FERME ! cria Derek, se passant rageusement les mains dans les cheveux. Tu es comme ta sœur ! Un tueur sans cœur ! Combien de mes semblables as-tu coupé en deux hein ? COMBIEN !

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail ! Et tu sais comme moi que je devais débarrasser le monde de ses créatures ! Ils avaient perdus leur humanité ! insista Chris, paniquant à l'idée de mourir brûlé vif.

\- Et ma famille, pensais-tu qu'elle était comme ces omégas ? grogna Derek, se collant au Chasseur. T'es comme tous les autres, un putain de chasseur !

\- Tu as raison, je suis un chasseur, accepta Chris, d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu sais, la première chose que l'on enseigne ? On prend nos enfants, on les ligote à une chaise, et on attend qu'ils se libèrent tous seuls. Et tu sais quoi ? Certains y mettent plusieurs heures, et d'autres, le font en quelques secondes.

\- Et alors ? grogna Derek, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis le plus rapide de ma lignée, répondit Chris, avant de chavirer sa chaise, cassant les bras de cette dernière sur le sol.

Il réussit à défaire les cordes et, toujours allongé sur le sol, récupéra une arme cachée sous son bureau. Il se releva à temps pour mettre en joue le loup, pointant son arme sous son menton, sa main maintenant sa nuque.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer Derek ! Ne m'oblige pas à le faire ! S'il te plaît ! implora Chris, le doigt sur la gâchette.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le f'rais pas ? grogna Derek entre ses crocs. Parce que t'as changé ton slogan de tueur ? Pas à moi ! T'es comme t-

\- Arrête de dire que je suis comme Kate ! Moi, ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est vrai ! avoua Chris, avant de fermer violemment les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Quoi ?

Derek sembla perdu. Il reprit apparence humaine, le regard fixé sur son interlocuteur. Il rétracta ses griffes, et relâcha les bras du chasseur. Ce dernier baissa son arme et la rangea dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

Puis soudain, Derek se plia en deux, hurlant de douleur. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, et une mouche en sortit, avant de partir en une fumée noire. Le loup s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

\- Derek ! Hey, réveille-toi ! appela Chris, à genoux à côté du plus jeune, le secouant. Allez, c'est pas l'moment de dormir !

Il continua de le remuer, mais Derek semblait mal en point. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il avait un teint blafard, les yeux cernés et les lèvres sèches. Il fallait le choquer. Chris leva le poing et l'abattit sur le loup, le faisant revenir à lui violemment.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement. Il croisa le regard de Chris et l'attrapa par la gorge, puis le plaqua au sol et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches.

\- Ne-refais-plus-jamais-ça, gronda Derek, son bras en travers du torse du chasseur.

Mais il se stoppa rapidement, stupéfait. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées, et repensa à la révélation de Chris.

\- Tu... Toi... Pour moi ? bégaya le loup, posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son vis-à-vis. Des sentiments ?

\- S'il te plaît, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça, marmonna Chris, évitant comme il le pouvait le regard intense de l'ex Alpha.

\- Juste... Depuis quand ?

\- Derek...

\- Depuis quand ! insista le loup, rapprochant leurs visages. Dis-le moi.

\- J'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi quand je t'ai croisé à une réunion entre Gérard et Talia. Mais j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi quand… tu as tué Peter... avoua Chris.

\- C'est mon côté Alpha Dominant qui t'as plu ? pouffa Derek, caressant le visage du Chasseur.

\- Tu étais bien trop jeune à l'époque. Tu n'avais que 16 ans, et j'étais déjà marié et père de famille, continua Chris, occultant l'intervention du loup. Mais tu semblais déjà si fort, si imposant... Victoria s'en rendit compte, et demanda à quitter Beacon Hills et vivre loin. J'ai accepté, pour t'oublier.

\- Mais tu es revenu, ajouta Derek, se souvenant de cette partie là. Quelques jours après l'incendie, tu étais là. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis venu enquêter. J'avais de sérieux doutes quand à la culpabilité de Gérard, mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour l'incriminer. J'ai voulu interroger Laura, mais elle a refusé de me parler. Et quand je t'ai vu, tu semblais si... anéanti. Je suis parti, en gardant en mémoire cette image de toi. Si jeune, mais déjà si marqué.

Derek baissa le regard, touché. Il se rappelait de ce moment. Mais ce qu'il avait pris pour un regard de pitié d'un chasseur, était en fait un regard compatissant d'un homme triste. Il se releva, ne se rendant compte qu'à cet instant que pendant tout le moment de leur échange verbal, il était resté à califourchon sur le chasseur.

\- Je... Que veux-tu de moi ? J'veux dire, on ressent la même chose l'un pour l'autre, donc... demanda Derek, tournant le dos à son vis-à-vis pour cacher ses joues rouges.

\- À toi de me le dire, souffla Chris, se rapprochant du loup. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être discret au début. Allison est encore dans le deuil de sa mère, et elle ne sait pas que je suis attiré par les deux côtés.

Derek se tourna, lui faisant face. Il croisa son regard couleur tempête, et ne s'arrêta pas de réfléchir. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et réunit leurs lèvres pour un premier baiser brutal.

Chris posa ses mains sur les hanches du loup, le serrant contre lui. Rapidement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, réchauffant l'atmosphère.

\- Attends, doucement…, chuchota Chris, alors que Derek nichait son visage dans son cou, mordillant la peau. On doit... On doit aller chercher Isaac !

\- Juste quelques minutes... S'il te plaît…, gémit Derek, plaquant Chris contre le bureau.

\- Putain…, jura le Chasseur, sentant l'érection du loup s'écraser contre la sienne.

Derek se frottait sans pudeur contre son amant, léchant son cou, ses mains enserrant les fesses musclées de ce dernier.

Chris mordilla le lobe d'oreille à sa portée, puis releva une jambe, faisant se rapprocher son vis-à-vis plus prêt. Il se sentit légèrement honteux, de se frotter ainsi comme un adolescent en chaleur.

Mais lorsque Derek descendit sa main, et la glissa sur sa queue tendue, Chris oublia rapidement sa gêne, et ondula contre la main de son amant. Il fit de même sur la bosse du loup, le frottant à travers le jean. Ils collèrent leurs fronts, haletant, les yeux fermés.

Derek grogna, puis prit les lèvres du Chasseur en otage, l'embrassant avec fureur et impatience. Son souffle se coupa lorsque son orgasme le faucha. Il gémit dans la bouche de son amant, ses hanches prisent de soubresauts, alors qu'il venait dans son jean.

Chris, enivré par le corps chaud et frémissant, jouit à son tour, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il se frotta encore contre la main épaisse, savourant cet orgasme jusqu'au bout.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, essoufflés et relaxés. Un rire sortit de la gorge du loup, son nez dans le cou du Chasseur.

\- Pourquoi tu te marres ? s'offusqua Chris, repoussant son amant.

\- Oh, ne le prend pas mal ! sourit Derek, son pouce caressant les lèvres de ce dernier. C'est juste... Une fois, Stiles m'a reproché que toutes les femmes que j'ai fréquenté se sont révélées être des psychopathes. Ça va changer la donne que tu sois un homme !

Chris ne put retenir un rire. Mais très vite, ils reprirent leurs sérieux. Stiles était toujours possédé, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de se câliner, alors qu'un Démon-Renard de plus de 1000 ans menaçait le monde.

Ils se séparèrent, et après avoir changé de sous-vêtements, sortirent de l'appartement, pour rejoindre la Meute. Ils réfléchiraient plus tard à comment vivre leur nouvelle passion ensemble.

...

\- Papa ? Tu es là ?

\- Allison, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? gronda Chris, les poings sur les hanches. Le médecin a dit que tu devais éviter de trop te mouvoir !

\- Mais j'en ai marre de rester enfermée dans ma chambre ! râla Allison. Laisse-moi au moins aller au lycée ! La Meute sera là pour me soutenir !

Chris écoutait sa fille, mais ne pouvait quitter son ventre des yeux. Il se rappelait de la plaie béante. Il se rappelait avoir bousculé Scott, et mit sa fille dans les bras de Derek pour l'emmener à l'hôpital en courant.

Il l'avait rejoint plus tard, ayant récupéré sa voiture. Allison était déjà entre les mains d'un chirurgien, qui tentait à tout prix de la sauver.

Il avait rejoint Derek dans le couloir, et s'était assis à ses côtés. Il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule musclé de son amant, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Derek l'avait serré contre lui, le soutenant.

Deux heures plus tard, le médecin était sorti de la salle d'opération, le masque encore sur le visage. Il s'était approché des deux hommes, les faisant sursauter.

\- M. Argent ? demanda le chirurgien, attendant la confirmation de ce dernier. Votre fille est hors de danger. Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais nous allons la garder en soins intensifs. L'arme ayant traversé son corps, la colonne vertébrale a été touché. Il faudra patienter un peu pour voir s'il y aura des séquelles.

\- Vous voulez dire que... Qu'elle pourrait ne plus marcher ? s'étouffa Chris, serrant la main du loup dans la sienne.

\- Nous ne le savons pas encore, j'ai donc préféré la plonger dans un coma artificiel, pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge et aggrave la blessure, expliqua le médecin.

Et heureusement, bien que la blessure eût été grave, Allison ne perdit pas l'usage de ses membres. Elle sortit de son coma trois semaines plus tard, et quitta l'hôpital après autant de temps.

Chris, depuis, gardait sa fille enfermée dans leur appartement, l'empêchant de faire le moindre effort. Mais Allison n'en pouvait plus d'être cocoonée. Alors aujourd'hui, elle se rebellait, quitte à s'enfuir de l'appartement, pour rejoindre ses camarades au lycée.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas rester encore un peu-

\- Non ! coupa Allison, les bras croisés. Écoute, je ne serai pas seule. Il y aura tout le monde avec moi. Et si vraiment je ne me sens pas bien, je n'aurai qu'à rentrer à la maison !

\- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui t'y emmène ! Et ce n'est pas négociable ! renchérit Chris, voyant que sa fille allait le couper.

\- Ok ! Je vais me préparer ! sourit Allison, visiblement soulagée. Merci Papa !

Elle le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Chris soupira, dépité. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et devait amener sa fille à l'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allison déboula dans l'entrée, prête et souriante. Chris la suivit jusqu'à la voiture, monta dans le véhicule et conduisit jusqu'au lycée le plus lentement possible. Il se gara devant la porte d'entrée, et regarda sa fille rejoindre la Meute, après lui avoir sourit une dernière fois.

Il la vit sourire à Scott, prendre Lydia dans ses bras. Puis ce fut le tour de Stiles, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et croisant le regard du jeune homme, il lui fit un signe amical. Et enfin, Allison embrassa Isaac, qui la serra contre lui, son nez dans son cou.

Chris soupira une nouvelle fois, puis rentra chez lui, l'estomac noué. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un loup-garou barbu, et ne put retenir le coup de poing qu'il lança sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Put... Derek ? Mais ça va pas de me surprendre comme ça ! s'exclama Chris, prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

\- Eh ben ! Moi qui voulais te faire la surprise, c'est raté ! marmonna Derek, essuyant le sang de sa plaie déjà guérie. J'étais près du lycée pour parler avec Stiles, et je t'ai vu déposer Allison. Alors, j'me suis dit " hey, j'vais aller le voir! "...

\- Je suis désolé…, chuchota Chris, s'approchant doucement de son loup. C'est juste que...

\- T'aurais préféré la garder à la maison encore quelques années ? s'amusa Derek, serrant le Chasseur contre lui. Mais tu sais qu'elle a besoin de reprendre ses habitudes d'adolescente ! Et toi, tu dois retrouver ta liberté aussi !

\- Tu dis ça juste parce t'en as marre de ne rien pouvoir faire quand tu me rejoins la nuit ! ricana Chris, glissant ses mains sur le fessier musclé du loup.

\- C'est sûr que j'en ai un peu marre de ne pas pouvoir te faire crier de plaisir. Mais je comprends aussi que tu ais eu peur pour elle. Tu sais que j'accompagne toujours Stiles au lycée, et que c'est la seule condition pour que le Shérif le laisse sortir ? sourit Derek, promenant ses mains sur le torse de son amant.

\- Et donc, tu t'es dit que tu pouvais venir chez moi, avec l'idée de me faire crier ? ronronna Chris, tirant Derek par la ceinture jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! grogna Derek avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son amant.

Rapidement, les vêtements tombèrent au sol, laissant les deux hommes nus. Derek poussa Chris sur le lit, et prit sa queue à demi-dure en bouche.

\- Im-impatient ! hoqueta le Chasseur, posant sa main sur la tête de Derek.

Derek grogna et pompa avec vigueur, se masturbant en même temps. Il releva les yeux, croisant le regard noir de désir de son amant, et aspira le gland entre ses lèvres.

\- Ne te retiens pas, je veux t'entendre, gronda Derek, avant de reprendre la queue dure en bouche.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Chris râla de plaisir, ondulant des hanches. Il empoigna les cheveux de son loup et lui imposa un rythme plus rapide. Ils aimaient que ce soit un peu "brutal", sans être trop violent non plus hein !

\- Oooh c'est si bon Derek ! gémit Chris, baisant la bouche de son loup.

Ce dernier relâcha la queue dans un 'pop' érotique, et se redressa. Il attrapa la tête de Chris et enfourna sa bite dans sa bouche. Le chasseur le pompa avec vigueur, le prenant profondément.

\- Oh ouais voilà ! J'adore ta gorge profonde ! grogna Derek, baisant la bouche de son amant.

Chris encaissait les coups de reins, la bave coulant le long de son menton. Autant, il aimait le sexe brutal, qu'un moment d'amour plein de douceur. Mais aujourd'hui, Derek avait apparemment décidé qu'il allait le faire crier.

Derek le libéra, puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées. Il lui tira les cheveux, le faisant pencher la tête en arrière. Il lui caressa la joue, lui souriant tendrement.

\- Toi ou moi ? demanda Derek, relevant Chris.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me faire crier ? susurra Chris, tournant le dos au loup. C'est le bon moment, je crois !

Derek sourit, et l'allongea sur le lit, sur le ventre. Il récupéra le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, et le posa sur le lit, puis il s'agenouilla sur le sol. Étant clean tous les deux, Ils n'utilisaient plus de préservatif, ce qui ravissait Derek, qui adorait marquer son amant de son odeur, jusqu'au plus profond de son corps.

Chris, en attendant, glissa un oreiller sous ses hanches, surélevant son cul, et écarta les cuisses, exposant son entrée à son amant.

Derek tira les jambes de Chris jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient posées sur ses épaules musclées, l'antre chaud de ce dernier près de sa bouche. Il écarta les fesses, puis lécha toute la raie, récoltant un long gémissement de son amant.

Il titilla le trou plissé avec sa langue, puis claqua sa main sur une des fesses. Il cracha, puis introduisit un doigt.

\- Derek, fais vite ! J'ai envie de toi ! gémit Chris, frottant sa queue contre l'oreiller.

Il reçu une fessée en réponse, et hoqueta de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Il sentit un liquide froid couler entre ses fesses, puis un autre doigt se glissa dans son antre chaud.

Derek admirait ses doigts disparaître, et titilla les couilles, les roulant dans sa main.

\- Derek... Viens ! supplia Chris, contractant ses muscles fessiers pour emprisonner les doigts de son loup.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai mis que deux doigts ! hésita Derek.

Chris grogna, et enfonça deux de ses doigts dans son antre serré, rejoignant ceux du loup. Il gémit de plaisir comme de douleur, mais aimait toujours la brûlure l'intrusion.

\- Impatient, susurra Derek, claquant les fesses de sa main libre.

Il bougea ses doigts, imitant les gestes de son amant. Il admira ce cul s'ouvrir pour lui, et sentit sa queue tressauter de désir.

\- Putain, ton cul ! grogna le loup. Tu vas venir sur moi ! Je veux te voir t'empaler sur ma queue !

Il libéra ses doigts, se redressa, et tira Chris par les hanches. Ce dernier se releva à son tour, et se colla à Derek, dos contre torse.

Derek lui tourna le visage et l'embrassa langoureusement, frottant sa queue contre son cul. Il caressa son cou, descendit sur ses tétons qu'il titilla. Sa main droite migra sur la queue tendue, qu'il branla lentement.

Chris mouva ses hanches, baisant le poing de son loup. Il glissa sa main sur la queue du loup, et pointa le gland contre son anus. De son autre main, il écarta une de ses fesses, et s'empala lentement sur la tige tendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Derek, serrant sa main autour de la gorge de Chris.

\- Je m'empale sur ta queue, pourquoi ? répondit Chris, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Il sentit ses fesses s'écraser sur les hanches de son loup, et ne bougea plus. Derek lâcha la queue de son amant, et entoura son ventre, le serrant fermement contre lui. Il sortit sa queue de l'antre serré, puis la rengaina fermement.

Chris cambra ses hanches, accueillant le plus possible la tige en lui. Derek entama un va-et-vient lent mais rugueux, claquant ses hanches contre le cul de son humain.

\- Derek, plus vite ! supplia Chris, essayant de bouger ses hanches.

Mais le loup ne le laissa pas faire. Il sortit du cul de son amant, et l'allongea sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur lui, et le pénétra une nouvelle fois. Arrivé à la garde, il ne bougea plus, faisant gémir Chris.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, beau gosse ? susurra Derek à l'oreille de son amant. Quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Je... S'il te plaît, bouge !

Derek mordilla sa nuque, et donna un coup de reins. Il sentit le corps sous lui frémir, et sourit. Puis il donna des coups de reins brutaux, baisant son amant avec vigueur. Ce dernier mordait le drap pour couvrir ses cris, mais Derek ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Oh que non, je veux t'entendre crier ! grogna le loup.

Il sortit de son amant, puis s'allongea sur le dos. Chris se releva à son tour, perplexe.

\- Chevauche-moi, ordonna Derek, une main derrière la tête, l'autre étant occupée à branler sa bite.

Chris grimpa sur le lit, puis s'accroupit sur le bassin de son amant, face-à-face. Il releva son cul, pointa la gland contre son anus, et s'empala lentement. Il écarta outrageusement les cuisses, offrant une vue imprenable sur son cul écartelé par la queue de son loup. Il croisa son regard noir de désir, et lui offrit un sourire coquin.

\- C'est ça bébé, baise-toi ! ronronna Derek, regardant Chris se déchaîner sur sa tige.

Ce dernier croisa son regard noir de désir, et sourit malicieusement, tout en serrant ses muscles fessiers.

Chris frappait ses fesses violemment contre les hanche du loup, criant tout son plaisir et son désir. Derek était aux anges. Son amant se lâchait enfin, et il aimait voir sa queue engloutie dans l'antre chaud de son humain.

\- Derek ! Derek ! Putain ! C'est bon ! criait Chris, accélérant ses coups de cul.

Derek sentait son orgasme monter lentement. Il prit la queue pourpre de son humain, et la serra dans son poing, Chris se chargeant de baiser la main tout en se défoulant sur sa queue.

\- Putain ! Derek ! Putain !

\- Ne soit pas vulgaire ! gronda Derek lui claquant les fesses. Et va plus vite !

\- Derek ! Aide-moi ! J'vais jouir ! cria Chris !

\- Vas-y ! Crie ! Je veux t'entendre ! Jouis !

Chris écrasa son cul contre le bassin de Derek, criant son plaisir. Il gicla, éclaboussant son torse. Il roula des hanches, faisant durer son orgasme.

\- Oh bébé ! Tu-oooooh !

Derek vint à son tour, remplissant l'antre chaud de son amant, et gronda de contentement en sachant qu'il marquait son humain de son odeur. Il se redressa, assis et embrassa Chris avec douceur et langueur, entremêlant leurs langues sensuellement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? souffla Chris, caressant la joue de son amant, c'est tellement plus libérateur de crier !

Derek rit, puis déposa de doux baisers dans son cou et sur ses joues. Il caressait ses fesses, sentant la peau chauffée par les fessées.

Ça te dit de prendre une douche ? proposa Derek, frottant son nez dans le cou de Chris.

\- D'accord, mais pas de sexe ! accepta Chris, tout en se relevant.

Il grimaça en sentant le sperme du loup couler entre ses cuisses, mais une claque sur ses fesses le fit couiner.

Plus tard, alors qu'Allison rentrait des cours, elle découvrit Derek assis dans la cuisine, buvant un café. Elle haussa les sourcils, puis se tourna vers père qui revenait du salon. Sans tee-shirt. Et des suçons plein le cou.

\- Ok. Je ne veux RIEN savoir ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Et ne rien entendre non plus !

Chris semblait figé sur place. Derek se leva et le serra contre lui.

\- Je crois que maintenant, tu ne pourras plus rien lui refuser ! se moqua le loup. Et comme Isaac est revenu vivre chez moi, je pense qu'on pourra trouver un arrangement pour ne jamais se retrouver tous les quatre dans le même loft !

Chris marmonna, mais sourit. Allison ne semblait pas offusquée, et un équilibre semblait enfin se mettre en place pour elle et pour lui. Le bonheur. Le vrai. Enfin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Warning : Relation entre hommes, LIME, LEMON, Bottom!Derek, Bottom!Chris, _sexe brutal,_ personnage OOC ! Pas de morts ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	9. Chapter 9

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^  
Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D  
Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^  
Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES !  
Claudia n'est pas morte.  
John et Claudia sont divorcés.  
Derek sait se transformer en loup entier.

Réponse review : _Cielo: Tu es une personne cinglée... Continue comme ça ! lol  
_

 _Jennifer Blake : héhéhé ! :D  
_

 **Warning : en fin de chapitre ! A vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Beacon Hills, Californie. Bureau du Shérif, 09H07. Réunion du personnel.

\- Commençons ! Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour faire le point. Depuis quelques jours, il y a un chauffard qui prend les rues de Beacon Hills pour une piste de Formule 1 !

Un ricanement se fit entendre dans la salle, et l'auteur du son se retrouva épinglé par le regard acéré du Shérif John Stilinski.

\- Cela vous fait rire Agent Mortimer ? siffla le Shérif.

\- Oh euh... non, je-

\- Vu qu'apparemment, le fait qu'un chauffard risque la vie de plusieurs personnes en traversant Beacon Hills à plus de cent à l'heure vous fait marrer, je vous offre l'opportunité de votre carrière : vous allez assurer la sécurité près de l'école primaire.

Mortimer se renfrogna, alors que des gloussements discrets fusaient de part et d'autre de la salle. Il tenta de garder son calme. Après, s'il commençait à se faire mal remarquer, jamais il ne pourrait arriver à ses fins : mettre le Shérif dans son lit. Ledit Shérif continua à définir chaque secteur pour chaque policer.

\- Bien, je serai à la sortie Est de la ville, près de la forêt. Si vous l'apercevez, vous l'arrêtez sur le champ ! continua John, lisant son dossier. Il conduit une Chevrolet Corvette C5 grise. Vous avez la photo du véhicule dans votre dossier. Attention ! Pour ceux qui sont dans les zones écolières, je ne veux pas de herses ! On ne va pas causer de catastrophe !

Tous acquiescèrent, puis se levèrent pour rejoindre leur véhicule de service. John retourna dans son bureau, enfila son blouson, et partit prendre son poste. Il avait un apprenti-Schumacher à arrêter.

\- WHAT IS LOVE ? BABY DON'T HURT ME ! DON'T HURT ME ! NO MORE !*

Dire qu'il chantait mal était un véritable euphémisme. Ennis était une véritable catastrophe lyrique. Mais il s'en fichait, parce que personne ne l'entendait alors qu'il roulait à vive allure sur la Nationale 12, en direction de Beacon Hills.

Il était en ville depuis quelques jours pour une réunion de Meute.

Car Ennis est ce qu'on appelle un lycanthrope. Un loup-garou, si vous préférez. Grand, le crâne rasé, une musculature bien développée, il est l'Alpha, celui qui dirige et protège tous les membres de sa meute. Et deux fois par an, les Meutes de la Région se réunissaient pour festoyer, discuter, échanger, accueillir les nouveaux membres, mordus ou nés-loups.

Ils étaient accueillis par Talia, grande Alpha respectée et dirigeante de la meute Hale de Beacon Hills. Se joignaient à eux l'Alpha Deucalion et sa meute de Sacramento et ensuite Kali, Alpha de Boston et sa meute.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ennis était seul dans sa voiture à brailler les chansons de la radio et à rouler trop vite.

Tellement vite, qu'il ne remarqua pas la voiture du Shérif installée sous le panneau de Bienvenue de la ville. Par contre, lorsqu'il entendit les sirènes retentir, il grogna, regarda dans son rétroviseur et comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix de se garer sur le bas-côté. Il prépara son regard le plus froid, prêt à en découdre avec cet officier de malheur.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que John attendait patiemment dans sa voiture que le chauffard passe devant lui. Il espérait vraiment arrêter ce type avant la fin de son service. Aujourd'hui, il avait promis à Stiles d'aller le chercher à l'école, et le garçon de 8 ans en avait été vraiment heureux. Il arrivait souvent qu'il doive rester à la garderie, alors quand son papa venait le chercher avec la voiture de police, il était très fier !

\- Allez, dépêche-toi de passer, qu'on en finisse ! râla John, terminant sa troisième tasse de café.

Il regarda sa montre. 11H17. Il expira bruyamment et s'affala dans son siège. Monsieur Raymond, son voisin de 77 ans passa avec son tracteur, sans oublier de saluer le Shérif, qui lui rendit avec plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un vrombissement de moteur. Le son augmentait et enfin, il remarqua le bolide sur la route. Il démarra sa voiture, alluma les gyrophares et lorsque le chauffard passa devant lui, le compteur du radar indiqua 117 km/h. John fulmina et démarra, suivant le chauffard.

Heureusement, ce dernier avait ralenti, permettant au Shérif de le suivre sans trop de difficulté. Enfin, le bolide se gara sur le côté, et John se stoppa juste derrière. Il descendit de voiture et avança jusqu'au conducteur. Il toqua à la vitre, qui s'ouvrit sur un regard noir et hostile.

\- Shérif du Comté de Beacon Hills. Coupez le moteur et descendez du véhicule, ordonna John, presque hypnotisé par le regard du chauffard.

Ennis regardait l'homme de loi venir à lui, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps.

Une petite trentaine, un visage fin, de cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux bleus, un corps plutôt bien bâti, et surtout, un roulement de hanches accentué par la ceinture chargée de l'uniforme. Ennis était littéralement sous le charme du physique du Shérif. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance, étant vexé de s'être fait arrêter, et décocha un regard noir à l'officier.

\- Shérif du Comté de Beacon Hills. Coupez le moteur et descendez du véhicule.

Ennis retint un grognement, et descendit de sa voiture tout en dépliant son corps imposant. Il sourit quand il remarqua le regard du Shérif s'égarer sur son torse musclé, caché par un tee-shirt blanc trop serré. Il gonfla le torse, fier de faire de l'effet.

Il renifla discrètement, recherchant les odeurs que le Shérif dégageait, qui, à lui, lui permettraient de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit une odeur musquée, signe que l'homme de loi était un homme fort. Un parfum plus doux de cannelle et de bonbons, révélant qu'il avait un enfant. Mais étonnamment, il n'y avait pas l'odeur d'une autre personne.

Vivait-il seul avec son enfant ? Et puis, une effluve plus discrète lui chatouilla le nez.

Une odeur épicée et suave, signe qu'il n'était pas indifférent aux yeux du Shérif. Intéressant.

\- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête ? questionna l'homme de loi.

\- A vous de me le dire, Shérif Stilinski, sourit Ennis, fixant la plaque épinglée sur son torse.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur un homme bien fait de sa personne, et qui en jouait. Et le pire, c'est que ça aurait pu marcher... sur un autre officier. John était trop intègre pour se laisser distraire par des bras musclés, et des pectoraux saillants... On se reprend !

\- Vous rouliez à 117km/h, alors que cette route est limitée à 70. Vous avez été déjà repéré en excès de vitesse dans le centre ville, et le pire, dans des zones d'écoles. Vous savez que pour ça, je peux vous faire coffrer pour quelques mois !

\- Euh... Je suis d'accord que je roulais trop vite sur cette route, et j'accepte d'être verbalisé pour ça, mais il y a une chose que je peux vous assurer, c'est que ce n'était pas moi qui faisait le fou en ville ! se défendit Ennis, tout en tendant les papiers de sa voiture, ainsi que son permis de conduire.

\- Nous avons des témoins, Monsieur... Wade, dont cinq officiers de police, qui vous ont vu ! Et une Chevrolet Corvette grise, il n'y en a pas des centaines dans le coin ! s'énerva John, agacé.

\- Euuh... Loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire Shérif, mais ma voiture, ce n'est pas une Chevrolet Corvette. C'est une Chevrolet Camaro !

John fronça les sourcils, et fit le tour de la voiture pour regarder l'arrière. Et remarqua enfin les sigles. Il retourna à sa voiture et récupéra les photos du véhicule incriminé. On voyait marqué "Chevrolet Corvette" à l'arrière de la voiture. Mais pour lui, toutes les voitures se ressemblaient*.

Il croisa le regard moqueur d'Ennis, et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut coupé par sa radio qui crachotait.

 **\- Shérif ? Vous êtes là ?**

\- Je vous écoute Bean !

 **\- On est à la poursuite du chauffard ! Il va bientôt passer sur votre route et on n'arrive pas à l'arrêter !** hurla son adjoint.

\- Bien reçu, je mets les herses en place ! Surtout, prenez de la distance pour pouvoir vous arrêtez ! ordonna John, puis se tourna vers le colosse. Restez ici, je finis avec vous après !

Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture, et ouvrit le coffre... pour découvrir qu'il était totalement vide. Et merde ! Mais où était passé sa herse ? Comment allait-il faire pour stopper le véhicule fou ? Il entendit les sirènes, et ne réfléchit pas plus. Il se plaça au milieu de la chaussée, et tendit ses bras en l'air.

Ennis regardait la photo du véhicule, pendant que le Shérif fouillait son coffre. Il reconnut rapidement la Chevrolet Corvette. Et lorsqu'il leva la tête et remarqua le Shérif au milieu de la route, il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Parce qu'il savait qui conduisait ce véhicule.

Marco, un des Bêtas de Deucalion. Et cet abruti serait bien capable de renverser l'homme de loi, juste par mépris de l'autorité.

Il entendit le bolide arriver, et ne réfléchit pas plus. Alors, que le chauffard fonçait sur l'homme de loi, Ennis courut vers le Shérif et le poussa sur le côté, juste au moment où la voiture passait. Ennis l'évita de justesse, et retint un rugissement de rage. Il attendit que la voiture de police poursuivant le fou du volant passe, puis il se tourna vers John, toujours allongé au sol et le regard hébété.

\- Il... Il a tenté de m'écraser... souffla le Shérif. Et vous, vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

\- J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait, répondit Ennis en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

John hocha la tête. Le loup lui tendit la main, et John leva le bras pour l'attraper, mais grinça de douleur.

\- Je crois que mon épaule n'a pas appréciée de rencontrer le bitume ! grimaça le Shérif, se tenant l'épaule.

Une voiture de police s'arrêta près des deux hommes. L'agent Mortimer descendit de ladite voiture, suivit de près par Jenny Peaks, sa coéquipière.

\- Tout va bien Shérif ? s'enquit Johanna, visiblement inquiète. J'ai vraiment cru que..

\- Calmez-vous Peaks, je vais bien, rassura John. Mortimer, appelez une ambulance pour moi. Ma radio est cassé, continua-t-il, remarquant enfin son appareil en morceaux.

Alors que Jenny échangeait avec ses collègues toujours en course-poursuite, John regarda l'heure sur sa montre et jura.

\- Put... Je vais pas pouvoir aller chercher Stiles à l'école si je dois partir à l'hôpital !

\- Si vous voulez, je peux m'en char- tenta Mortimer, avant d'être couper par Peaks.

\- Je dois récupérer ma nièce Lydia à l'école, je peux prendre votre fils au passage ! s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, merci Peaks. Je vous revaudrai ça ! remercia John, alors que l'ambulance débarquait enfin.

La radio de Jenny crachota, annonçant que le fou du volant venait enfin d'être stoppé, après s'être encastré dans une barrière en bois. John tendit la main pour récupérer la radio.

\- Fouillez toute la voiture et faites-lui les tests alcool et de drogue. Permis supprimé, et interdiction de conduire n'importe quel véhicule que ce soit dans le Comté ! énuméra le Shérif.

 **\- Bien reçu ! Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ?**

\- Une petite blessure à l'épaule, mais rien de bien grave. Finissez votre travail, et prenez le reste de votre journée.

Il rendit l'appareil à Peaks, alors qu'un des ambulanciers découpait son tee-shirt. John remarqua le regard noir qu'Ennis adressait à Mortimer et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le fixait-il comme s'il allait le mordre ? John se racla la gorge, ce qui attira l'attention du Colosse.

\- Je pense qu'après tout ça, ce serait mal-vu de ma part de vous sanctionner pour votre excès de vitesse, sourit-il.

\- L'épaule n'est pas déboîtée, mais j'aimerais quand même que vous fassiez une radio pour confirmer qu'il n'y a pas de blessures cachées. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne durera pas longtemps, expliqua l'ambulancier. Vous avez quelqu'un qui pourrait vous accompagner si on vous immobilise l'épaule ?

\- Je peux le faire, proposa rapidement Ennis.

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? accepta John. Mais attention, pas d'excès de vitesse, parce que je ne serai pas aussi conciliant !

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que ce soit moi qui vous ramène Shérif, s'interposa Mortimer, jetant un regard au loup. Vous ne le connaissez pas ce type.

\- Tu vas pas niquer le Shérif à ma place Ducon, marmonna l'officier de police.  
Ennis gronda, exaspéré par le comportement de ce dernier. Il se planta face à Mortimer, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. L'officier dégageait une sale odeur de frustration et de peur, mélangée à une odeur de désir malsain dirigé vers le Shérif. Ennis grimaça de dégoût : ce type était écœurant. Le policier tourna le regard, mais John remarqua la lueur rouge dans le regard du colosse.

\- Monsieur Wade, s'il vous plaît, nous devez y aller, interpella John, sentant la tension émaner de son "sauveur". Mortimer, rentrez au commissariat et faites votre rapport.

\- Oui Shérif. Et si vous hésitez encore, sachez que je suis libre pour vous, proposa Mortimer, d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Ça ira merci, refusa John, retenant une grimace. Allons-y.

\- Je suis pas mécontent que vous soyez là ! dit John, montant dans la voiture d'Ennis.  
Trois jours avec le bras immobilisé, vraiment, ça va être compliqué à la maison.  
Heureusement, c'est le week-end, je vais pouvoir envoyer mon fils chez sa mère.

John referma vite la bouche en croisant le regard étonné de son chauffeur. Mais pourquoi se confiait-il aussi facilement à cet inconnu ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait passé les six dernières heures avec lui, à discuter de tout et de rien, alors qu'il attendait d'être pris en charge par un urgentiste.

\- Vous savez, pour ce soir, je peux vous proposer d'aller dîner quelque part, osa Ennis, sentant ses joues rosir.

\- Vous m'inviter à un rencard ? s'étonna John, le regard écarquillé.

\- Non ! Enfin, j'veux dire oui ! Je... euh...

Ennis bafouillait, se rendant compte de la gêne du moment. Mais un rire étouffé le fit se calmer.

\- Respirez, on dirait que vous allez faire une crise de panique ! rit John, souriant. J'accepte de venir partager un dîner avec vous. Mais d'abord, raccompagnez-moi chez moi, que j'ôte mon uniforme.

Ennis s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, une image plus qu'inappropriée en tête. Il se gara devant la maison indiquée par John, et le suivit après invitation de ce dernier. Quand il entra dans la maison, il retrouva Jenny en train de placer des cookies tout chaud dans un grand plat.

\- Ah Shérif ! Alors, qu'a dit le médecin ? demanda Jenny, inquiète.

\- Juste une petite entorse, rien de bien grave. Mais j'ai le bras immobilisé pour les trois prochains jours. Vous aurez donc la charge du commissariat pour ce week-end. Et Stiles ira chez sa mère.

\- Bien Shérif ! Je vais appeler les enfants, acquiesça Jenny. Lydia ! Stiles ! Scott ! Jackson! Descendez s'il vous plaît ! appela-t-elle puis, croisant le regard interrogateur : j'ai pas résister à leurs bouilles tristes.

John leva les yeux au ciel, connaissant Stiles et ses amis. Puis d'un coup, on aurait dit qu'un troupeau de mammouths étaient en train de dévaler les escaliers. Une petite rousse au longs cheveux arriva la première, suivit par un blond à l'air fier, un brun à la peau halé et au sourire niais, et enfin, un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains coupé courts et un regard heureux.

\- PAPA ! hurla ce dernier, se jetant dans les jambes du Shérif. Jenny m'a dit que tu devais arrêter un fou qui roulait trop vite, mais que t'étais tombé parce que quelqu'un t'as sauvé, et que tu t'es fais mal à l'épaule alors t'as allé à l'hôpital, et tu vas pas pouvoir t'occuper de moi, alors je vais aller chez maman, mais tu-

\- Stiles ! Pense à respirer quand tu parles ! rit John, frottant les cheveux de son fils. Et oui, tu vas aller chez maman pour trois jours.

Mais le petit garçon n'écoutait déjà plus son papa, ayant enfin remarqué la présence imposante d'Ennis. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, impressionné.

\- Waouh ! Un géant ! Trop cool ! s'exclama Stiles, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est toi qui a sauvé mon papa ?

\- Euh oui, on peut dire ça, souffla Ennis. Mais tu sais, je suis pas un géant ! J'ai juste manger tous mes légumes !

\- Les légumes, ça fait pas grandir, c'est juste une excuse des parents pour qu'on les mange, d'abord ! nargua Lydia, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ouais, mais les épinards, ça rend fort comme Popeye ! renchérit Scott.

\- Mais non, ça sent mauvais et ça fait vomir ! coupa Jackson.

S'ensuivit un grand débat entre les quatre enfants pour savoir quel légume était le plus mauvais. John rangea son téléphone, après avoir contacté son ex-femme.

\- Bien ! Jenny, ramenez la petite troupe chacun dans sa maison, et merci pour mon fils ! Stiles, va préparé ton sac, Maman arrive d'ici quelques minutes !

En quelques secondes, la maison se vida, Stiles fonça dans sa chambre, laissant Ennis et John en tête-à-tête dans la cuisine.

\- Il est vivace ! dit Ennis, impressionné par l'énergie de Stiles. Bien, sur ce, je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai vous chercher pour 20h, ça vous va ?

\- Monsieur Wade, puis-je-

\- Ennis.

\- Ennis. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? J'ai vu sur votre permis que vous vivez à Oakland.

\- Je suis venu rendre visite à une amie qui vit ici. Talia Hale, vous connaissez ? expliqua Ennis.

\- Ceci explique tout alors ! comprit enfin John. Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous cacher devant moi, assura-t-il.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna Ennis.

\- Je parle de votre regard rouge brillant que j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure, alors que vous étiez prêt à manger Mortimer ! ricana John. Je connais Talia, et elle m'a rapidement mise dans la confidence.

\- Mais je... Et vous acceptez de dîner avec moi ?

\- Je sais qu'en ce moment se tient une réunion des Meutes de la Région. Je sais aussi que de part vos yeux rouges, vous êtes un Alpha. Et le fait que vous m'ayez sauvé de cette voiture prouve que vous avez un instinct protecteur. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésiterais à vous suivre.

Ennis écouta le cœur du Shérif, dont le rythme resta stable bien qu'un peu accéléré. A part une légère gêne, il n'avait pas mentit. Ennis sentit son cœur se gonfler au compliment de l'homme de loi, et bomba inconsciemment le torse, preuve que son loup était fière de lui aussi.

La sonnette de la maison retentit, coupant court aux échanges de regards intimes des deux hommes. John alla ouvrir, et salua Claudia, la maman de Stiles. Ennis l'entendit expliquer sa blessure, et rougit quand Claudia demanda à rencontrer ce "Superman des temps modernes".

\- Oh Bonjour ! salua une belle femme aux cheveux bouclés. Eh bien, il a déjà la carrure de Superman !

\- Claudia... soupira John, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Pitié, ne le mets pas mal à l'aise.

\- Oh allez John, ne fais pas ton bougre ! ricana Claudia, tendant sa main au colosse. Enchanté ! Je suis Claudia, l'EX-femme de John, continua-t-elle, insistant sur le terme "ex". Genimevowski, je suis là mon chéri !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! cria le petit garçon, visiblement exaspéré.

Ennis se rappela de ce prénom. Il l'avait déjà entendu une fois, mais de qui... Et soudain, ça lui revint. Derek, le fils de Talia, en avait déjà parlé.

\- Oh, mais c'est votre fils que Derek a sauvé dans la forêt ! s'exclama Ennis, avant de se mettre en retrait. Pardon, je voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs...

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, au contraire, nous sommes très fière de cette exploit ! rassura John.

Deux ans auparavant, Stiles était parti en forêt avec sa classe pour une excursion à la découverte de la faune et la flore. Mais étant distrait, il s'était retrouvé perdu au milieu des centaines d'arbres. Il avait tenté de retrouver son chemin, et avait avancé à l'aveugle. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué le fossé et était tombé, se cognant la tête et il s'était mis à pleurer.

Pendant plusieurs heures, John et tous les policiers de la ville, ainsi que des habitants de la ville avaient ratissés les bois pour retrouver le petit garçon. Mais Stiles, épuisé, avait fini par s'endormir, et n'entendait pas les gens qui l'appelaient. Talia et sa meute avaient pris part à la recherche du fils du Shérif. Mais la présence des dizaines de personnes autour d'eux rendait difficile la recherche, les odeurs et les sons se mélangeant.

Derek, lui, avait outre passé les ordres de sa mère et Alpha qui lui avait interdit de sortir de la maison, et était sorti à la recherche de cet enfant disparu. Il était parti à l'opposé des chercheurs, et avait rapidement détecté une odeur ténue de larmes et de peur. Il avait alors couru jusqu'à trouver un enfant allongé sur le sol, endormi, et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Derek avait retiré ses vêtements et s'était entièrement transformé, révélant un jeune loup aux poils noirs épais. Il avait secoué le corps de Stiles avec sa truffe, le forçant à se réveiller. Mais ses lèvres bleues et sa peau glacée lui avaient fait peur. Il l'avait alors relevé comme il avait pu, avait calé l'enfant contre son ventre chaud, et s'était enroulé autour du petit corps.

Il avait ensuite hurlé à la lune, appelant son Alpha. Talia, entendant son fils appeler, avait interpellé le Shérif, et lui avait dit qu'elle savait où était son fils. John, désespéré, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre comment, et avait couru avec Talia, ne remarquant pas que la Meute de cette dernière les suivaient de près. Il s'était retenu de hurler de terreur quand il avait découvert son fils allongé contre un loup noir.

\- C'est mon fils, avait seulement dit Talia. N'ayez pas peur.

Derek avait alors relevé la tête et remarquant sa maman, s'était relevé et avait laissé le Shérif récupérer son enfant. Stiles, réchauffé, s'était réveillé et avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de son papa. Derek, après autorisation de son Alpha, avait alors reprit forme humaine, caché derrière un buisson. Il s'était rhabillé et s'était ensuite présenté la tête penchée devant sa maman, se soumettant alors qu'il avait désobéi.

Mais Talia ne l'avait pas grondé, car il avait, sans le savoir, sauvé la vie de Stiles. Du haut de ses dix ans, Derek avait été fier de lui. Et après des cris, des effusions, un air ahuri et des cheveux brouillés, John avait enfin appris et compris l'existence de Talia et sa Meute.

Cette histoire avait fait le tour des Meutes de la Région, et Derek avait reçu une médaille de l'honneur de la part du Shérif de Beacon Hills, le remerciant d'avoir sauvé son fils unique. Claudia avait pris Derek dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'il faisait parti de la famille. Et depuis, Derek venait régulièrement voir Stiles et sa famille.

Stiles descendit en courant, sac à dos dans la main, et courut vers sa mère en criant comme un guerrier. Elle le réceptionna dans les bras, le câlinant avec amour, puis se tourna vers Ennis.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé John. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Elle salua son ex-mari, et après une embrassade et un salut Dark Vadorien* de Stiles, la mère et le fils quittèrent le domicile familiale, laissant de nouveau le deux hommes seuls.

\- Bien, je vais aller me laver et me changer, et on pourra partir au restaurant ! annonça John, avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à... à rien du tout, je vais aller me cacher dans ma voiture pour mourir de honte, bafouilla Ennis, se rendant compte de ses paroles.

John ricana, amusé du comportement du loup. Il se tourna, puis lui sourit en haussant les sourcils.

\- Attendez au moins le troisième rendez-vous avant de me proposer de me déshabiller !

Il remonta les escaliers, explosant de rire en entendant le bruit étranglé émit par le loup-garou.

Étonnamment, quelques semaines plus tard, Ennis était toujours à Beacon Hills, et Stiles était trop fier de dire que son papa était amoureux d'un Géant-Superman avec des méga-muscles-de-la-mort-qui tue !

Et si certains étaient au début étonnés de voir le Shérif de Beacon Hills assumer sa relation avec un homme, à la fin, tous ne voyaient rien d'autre que l'harmonie dans une famille commune.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
* Haddaway "What is love !"

* oui, désolé pour ça, mais je suis comme ça en voiture lol

* si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, une seule solution : regardez les films ! :D

 **Warning : relation amitié/amour, relation entre homme, personnage OOC.**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	10. Chapter 10

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^  
Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D  
Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^  
Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES !  
Ceci est un **PWP** , donc pas d'histoire de base ! C'est juste du sexe, du sexe et du sexe !

 **Warning : en fin de chapitre ! A vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^**

Réponse review : Cielo : Dark Vador, juste ça ! hihihi ^^ Dark Peter :p

Dédicassé à ma raclette d'amour Jenn Ship ! Je sais que tu le kiffe ! 3 :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peter était heureux. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin retrouver sa bien-aimée. Et il savait que leurs retrouvailles allaient être très... sportives. Mais il avait bien l'intention d'aimer sa femme comme il le fallait. Son épouse, Jennifer Blake, rayon de soleil de sa vie.

\- Jenny, mon amour, je suis rentré ! interpella-t-il.

Il ferma la porte de leur appartement, et eut à peine le temps de poser sa valise sur le sol qu'un corps sauta dans ses bras et de fines jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Une langue affamée se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche, et il dû combattre son instinct de ravir sa femme pour la reposer au sol.

\- Wow, doucement ma belle. Je sais que tu es heureuse de me voir, mais laisse-moi au moins le temps d'enlever mon manteau, rit-il, caressant sa joue.

\- Mais ça fait un mois que tu es parti ! Un mois que je suis seule dans mon lit. Un mois que je me réveille seule, que je mange seule, que je fais tout, toute seule !

Jenny posa ses mains sur les hanches de son mari, et colla leurs bassins ensemble. Elle avait envie de lui, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais Peter voulait d'abord prendre une douche pour enlever ces odeurs de personnes qu'il avait dû côtoyer dans l'avion.

\- Laisse-moi aller me laver, et je te promets qu'après, je te ferai l'amour. Mais à MA façon.

Elle gémit d'impatience, et tenta de lui voler un baiser, mais le loup l'esquiva, faisant grogner la jeune femme. Il sourit, amusé de son comportement. Après plusieurs années de vies communes, la jeune femme, pourtant humaine, avait pris quelques mimiques lupines, telle que le grognement, ou renifler l'air pour déterminer les odeurs des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, ôta ses vêtements qu'il jeta dans la corbeille à linge, et alluma l'eau chaude. Il opta plutôt pour un bain, voulant se détendre. Il versa du bain moussant, créant un nuage géant au-dessus de l'eau, et se glissa dans la baignoire pleine.

\- Chéri, je peux te rejoindre ? demanda Jenny derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Bien sûr, viens ma belle, susurra Peter. Il y a de la place pour deux, tu le sais bien.

La jeune femme apparue entièrement nue, les tétons pointant fièrement. Il émanait de son corps une odeur exquise de désir, d'impatience, et d'amour pour Peter. Elle grimpa à son tour dans la baignoire, et cambra ses fesses face au visage du loup, s'amusant du grognement de ce dernier. Une main atterrit sur ses fesses, claquant sans violence la peau fraîche.

\- Alors, on dirait que mon popotin t'a manqué.. chuchota-t-elle, calant la queue à demi-dure de Peter entre ses deux globes de chairs. Il grogna de nouveau, puis cala ses mains sur les fines hanches de sa femme.

Peter roula des hanches contre les fesses, s'amusant de ses gémissements d'impatience.

\- Chuuut... Soit patiente ma douce, je vais te donner ce que tu veux, mais avant, je veux que tu jouisse sans que je ne te touche...

Sa queue durcie se redressa, se calant contre le pubis imberbe de son amante. Le gland frottait contre son clito, déclenchant d'autres gémissements. Il sourit, et titilla les tétons pointant du bouts des doigts. Il colla sa bouche à l'oreille de Jenny, et lécha le lobe.

\- Je sais que tu aimes prendre le dessus, mais ce soir, c'est moi qui tiendrai les rennes.

\- S'il te plaît, prends-moi maintenant, gémit Jenny, essayant de s'empaler sur la queue tendue. Un mois, putain !

Peter passa ses mains sous les fesses de sa femme et la releva, coupant tout contact entre leurs deux corps. Elle grogna et rua, mais la force surhumaine de son mari eut raison d'elle. Elle patienta, suspendant au-dessus de l'eau moussante.

Peter souriait. Il était tellement pratique d'être aussi fort. Il rapprocha le corps de sa femme au-dessus de son visage, et frotta son nez contre le pubis de son amante.

Il inspira profondément, se délectant de l'odeur enivrante de son entre-jambe.

-Peter, gronda Jenny. Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Pour toute réponse, il la descendit tout près, et lécha toute la longueur. Il aspira son bouton de plaisir, et secoua la tête, faisant crier de plaisir sa femme. Elle tenta de bouger ses hanches, mais était totalement à la merci de son mari. Il continuait sa torture, léchant, aspirant, pénétrant le vagin accueillant avec sa langue.

\- Peter ! Pitié ! Je vais jouir ! Je veux pas maintenant ! PETER !

Jenny tirait sur ses tétons, perdue dans son plaisir frustrant. Peter lui, avait oublié sa promesse de la faire jouir sans la toucher. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, crier, hurler, jouir. Il la fit glisser sur son visage, aspirant plus fort l'entre-jambe.

Jenny sentit une chaleur intense remonter dans son ventre et ses reins, et ne put retenir un orgasme dévastateur. Peter la fit redescendre, la posant sur sa queue dure comme la pierre. La jeune femme remonta légèrement contre Peter et s'empala sur sa tige, savourant la grosseur dans son antre chaud et humide.

\- Oh ma belle, tu es si chaude... gémit Peter. Allez, pour cette fois, déchaîne-toi, je me rattraperai dans la chambre.

Jenny se releva, se tourna pour faire face à Peter, et s'empala à nouveau sur sa queue. Sans plus attendre, elle remontait et descendait sur la longueur avec une ardeur inouïe. Peter prit ses hanches dans ses mains et accompagna ses mouvements, admirant ses seins rebondir, son visage si ouvert, ses pupilles dilatées, et surtout, cet antre si accueillant.

\- Allez ma belle, tu peux faire mieux ! Plus fort ! Je sais que tu aimes quand ça claque !

Jenny rugit et frappa plus fort son bassin contre les hanches de son mari. La sensation de l'eau qui caressait son pubis était magique, les mains de son époux qui se baladait sur son corps étaient douces. Elle savait qu'elle allait jouir très vite, mais elle avait besoin de ça, de cette séance de baise violente.

Elle aimait aussi quand Peter était doux et lent, comme quand il pouvait se montrer bestiale et dur, au point de la faire délirer de plaisir. Mais elle aimait aussi prendre le dessus, et se déchaîner sur cette queue dure, sentir ce corps musclé se soumettre à son bon vouloir. Elle aimait Peter, et Peter l'aimait.

\- Peter ! Oh, je vais jouir ! Oh oui !

Elle rua violemment des hanches, terrassée par un deuxième orgasme encore plus violent que le précédent, lui faisant perdre pied quelques secondes. Elle s'allongea sur le torse de Peter, reprenant son souffle doucement.

Peter lui, n'avait pas encore joui, mais peu lui importait. La suite viendrait bientôt, mais d'abord, ils devaient sortir de l'eau, manger un morceau. Et il rêvait de faire jouir sa femme pendant qu'elle cuisinerait. Comme elle était pratiquement nue, il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien de chaud, et son but n'était pas de blesser Jenny, mais de voir si elle arrivait à se concentrer alors que...

\- Ma Chérie ? Allez, sortons, j'ai une faim de loup !

Jenny se redressa, un regard amoureux sur son époux. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue caressant sa conjointe avec douceur et volupté.

Elle sortit de l'eau, suivit de près par Peter, qui l'essuya avec amour. Elle s'habilla seulement d'un string , et fonça à la cuisine pour préparer un plateau froid. Peter, vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir, rejoignit son amante derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Il s'agenouilla au sol, son visage face aux fesses de la jeune femme.

Jenny ne l'avait pas remarqué, et préparait des sandwichs. Un doigt glissa sous la ficelle de son sous-vêtement, et se fraya un chemin dans son vagin. Elle écarta les cuisses, tentant de rester concentrée sur sa tâche.

Peter entama un lent va-et-vient, doigtant sa femme, son autre main caressant la fesse droite. Il écarta la ficelle du string, puis la fesse droite, dévoilant le petit trou plissé qu'il aimait tant. Il glissa la pointe de sa langue contre l'anus, et accéléra le mouvement de son doigt.

\- Pete-AH ! Si tu veux m-manger, arrête ça ! OH OUI !

Peter venait d'ajouter un deuxième doigt, et commença une pénétration plus rapide, léchant goulûment le cul de sa femme. Il grogna, son loup grattant à la surface pour prendre sa compagne comme il se devait. Jenny, entendant le grondement, y répondit machinalement, appelant le loup de Peter.

Ce dernier arracha le string de sa femme, et plongea son visage entre les fesses charnues de son épouse, léchant, mordillant, aspirant le trou détendu. Jenny roulait des hanches, se baisant sur les doigts de Peter, en réclamant un de plus. Peter obéit, laissant peu à peu le désir de son loup fusionner avec le sien.

\- Jenny... grogna-t-il, se relevant et se collant contre elle.

\- Prends-moi ! Tout de suite !

Il la retourna, l'assit sur le comptoir et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en glissant sa queue dans son antre chaud. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et entama un va-et-vient rude, son loup grondant de satisfaction à l'idée de dominer sa compagne. Jenny s'accrochait comme elle pouvait à la nuque de son homme, savourant ses coups de reins durs et forts, criant son plaisir à qui voulait l'entendre.

\- Tu es tellement belle mon amour ! Tellement magnifique ! J'aimerais pouvoir te baiser pendant des heures, rien que pour t'admirer prendre du plaisir ! souffla Peter, accélérant ses coups de reins.

\- Aahh Peter ! ENCORE ! Ne t'arrête pas !

Il l'attrapa contre lui, ses mains sous ses fesses, et la plaqua contre un mur. Il reprit ses coups de butoir, la faisant rebondir contre le mur. Les claquements de peau, l'odeur de désir et de sexe chaud, les cris de sa femme, tout ça le fit basculer plus vite que prévu, le faisant jouir avec force.  
Jenny admira le visage éperdu de plaisir de son époux, et sentit son sperme chaud se déverser entre ses cuisses. Il rua encore quelques fois des hanches, puis reposa sa femme au sol. Il cala son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur chaud de plaisir et d'amour. Il glissa ses doigts entre ses cuisses, et caressa son clito.

\- Oh oui ! Là ! Oh j'aime ça !

Il sentit son propre sperme couler entre les cuisses de sa femme et sourit. Pour un humain, c'était juste le signal de fin de l'acte d'amour. Mais pour un loup, c'était marquer son/sa moitié de son odeur, au plus profond de son corps. Il récupéra un peu de sa semence et s'en servit comme lubrifiant pour titiller encore plus vite le bouton de plaisir. Jenny se tortillait dans tous les sens, tirant les cheveux de son époux sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Ah j'vais jouir ! J'vais jouir ! AAAHHH !

Ses genoux lâchèrent, et Peter la rattrapa de justesse. Il se colla contre elle et l'embrassa passionnément, avalant ses gémissements. Il caressa ses joues de ses pouces, admirant son visage détendu.

\- Je t'aime mon amour... murmura-t-il, déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

-Moi... moi aussi je t'aime.. souffla Jenny.

Elle se libéra de son époux et se rendit à la salle de bain, pour faire sa petite affaire et se laver intimement. Peter prit sa place, puis la rejoignit sur le canapé pour grignoter. Elle se cala contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule, toujours nue.

\- On mange, et on recommence, affirma-t-elle. Je veux avoir ton odeur au plus profond de mon corps.

Peter gronda de possession, et sa queue tressauta, vaillante et désireuse. Jenny le remarqua et descendit distraitement sa main pour l'empoigner. Elle la branla doucement, comme pour la réveiller en douceur, tout en finissant de manger devant la télé.

Elle poussa Peter jusqu'au bout du canapé, et s'allongea de tout son long, son visage au-dessus du bassin de son mari. Elle déposa de doux baisers sur la queue à demi-dure, et la prit dans sa main. Elle la caressa lentement, léchant le bout du gland. Peter soupira, et caressa les cheveux de sa femme. Rapidement, elle glissa la queue dans sa bouche, et entama une fellation douce et tendre.

\- Oh ma belle, j'aime tellement ta bouche... susurra Peter, admirant les lèvres écartelées autour de sa queue.

Mais Jenny savait que Peter avait un fantasme secret. Il rêvait de baiser sa bouche. Mais n'avait jamais osé le lui demander, de peur qu'elle refuse. Peut-être trouverait-elle ça dégradant ? Rabaissant ? Mais il ne comptait pas le faire comme dans ces espèces de films porno immondes tournés dans des endroits sales et douteux.

Non, lui, il voulait le faire comme dans ce film qu'ils avaient un jour regardé ensemble. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais il est vrai que ce jour-là, il n'avait pas regretté d'avoir visionné ce film. Un porno certes, mais et malgré du sexe brutale, les paroles n'étaient pas vulgaires, les caresses étaient douces, et surtout, la fellation "baisée" avait été d'une délicatesse incroyable. Des orgasmes non simulés, des baisers fougueux mais enivrants, bref, un bel exemple de sexe fort mais doux.

\- Peter, je t'entends te triturer les méninges. Que veux-tu ? demanda Jenny, caressant distraitement la queue de son époux.

\- Eh bien, commença Peter, sa main se promenant sur dos de sa femme. Tu te rappelles ce film que Lydia nous a prêté ?

\- Le porno ?

\- Oui. Eh bien, j'aimerais que... Enfin, tu vois.

\- Tu veux baiser ma bouche ? comprit Jenny.

Peter hocha la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Jenny sourit et se redressa, puis l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, en face-à-face, et s'embrassèrent doucement. Puis la jeune descendit, déposant des baisers le long du torse musclé de son amant. Arrivant face à la queue quémandeuse, elle la prit en bouche, et posa sa main libre sur la fesse de Peter, l'autre autour de la base de la queue, puis l'incita à entamer ses va-et-vient.

Peter posa sa main sur la tête de sa femme, et commença par de doux coups de reins. La main à la base de sa queue l'empêchait d'aller trop loin, ne voulant pas blesser son amante.

\- Oh Jenny, tu n'imagines même pas comment c'est bon ! gémit Peter, caressant les cheveux de sa belle. Tu es si accueillante, si belle !

Elle pressa la fesse, le faisant accélérer ses mouvements de hanches, sans pour autant être trop violent. Juste de quoi le faire gémir plus fort. Ces sons lui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir entre les cuisses, mais elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

Pour l'instant, elle voulait faire plaisir à son homme en le laissant diriger cette pipe. Et malgré son appréhension, elle ne se sentait pas rabaissée. Et en plus, elle n'avait aucun effort à fournir. Juste à faire attention à bien cacher ses dents.

\- Oh Jenny ! Remonte, j'ai envie de toi ! D'être en toi !

Elle relâcha la queue puis remonta, faisant face à Peter. Il l'embrassa passionnément, heureux d'avoir pu tester cette position, puis la retourna. Elle grogna, voulant diriger, mais une claque légère sur sa fesse la fit hoqueter de surprise.

\- N'oublie pas, c'est moi qui mène la danse ! ronronna Peter, se collant contre son dos position "cuillère".

Il lui releva la jambe, et caressa sa chatte trempée. Il glissa sa queue contre son antre chaud et humide, et entra lentement, s'amusant de retenir le bassin de Jenny pour l'empêcher de s'empaler plus vite.

\- tutut ! Tu vas avoir ce que tu veux mon amour, laisse-moi juste savourer ce moment de langueur.

Il ricana au grognement d'impatience, et donna un violent coup de butoir, faisant crier Jenny. Puis sans prévenir, continua sur la même lancée, labourant son vagin de coups de queue magistraux.

\- AH PETER ! ENCORE ! hurla Jenny, s'accrochant aux draps, cambrant les fesses au plus fort.

Les coups de reins étaient durs, les claquements de peaux résonnaient dans la chambre, les cris de purs plaisirs des deux amants concurrençant les grincements du lit.

\- Un mois sans te sentir près de moi ! Un mois sans ton odeur, ton rire, ta voix, ton corps ! gronda Peter, accélérant à une vitesse surhumaine. Un putain de mois sans la femme de ma vie ! PLUS JAMAIS !

Il roula au-dessus d'elle, la plaquant contre le matelas, lui écarta les cuisses et continua de ruer entre ses reins.

\- Peter ! oh Mon Dieu ! ENCORE ! Tu- AH !- tu m'as tellement manqué !

Peter grogna de plus en plus fort. Il se redressa, sa queue sortant du corps de sa femme, et remonta son bassin, la prenant en levrette.

\- Je devais sourire, rire, être aimable, continua Peter, claquant son bassin contre le cul accueillant de Jenny. Mais j'avais besoin de toi, de ton soutien, de ton amour !

Il la redressa contre son torse, tous les deux à genoux, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre entourant ses épaules.

\- Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais je ne m'éloignerai de toi aussi longtemps !

\- Oui ! Peter ! oh je t'aime tellement ! gémit Jenny, perdue entre plaisir et tristesse de repenser à ce mois seule sans son époux. Ne pars plus jamais...

Peter lui fit tourner le visage et l'embrassa passionnément, avalant ses gémissements et ses larmes. Il glissa son autre main entre ses cuisses et lui caressa le clito, la faisant hurler dans sa bouche.

Jenny sentit son orgasme monter, et glissa son bras derrière le cou de Peter, l'incitant à y aller le plus fort possible. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, son souffle se coupa, et Peter libéra sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche, des trémolos dans la voix.

Soudain, un orgasme la foudroya, le plus violent et foudroyant qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Elle hurla, choquant son cul contre le bassin de son mari, et sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses jambes. Mais ce n'était pas le sperme de Peter, car ce dernier la prenait toujours avec violence. Elle était en train de vivre sa première éjaculation féminine.

Et ce phénomène étonna tellement Peter, qu'il en eut un orgasme tout aussi brutal, lui coupant efficacement la parole. Il serra sa femme contre lui, perdu dans cette jouissance hors du commun.

Puis d'un coup, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, toujours emboîtés, complètement vidés et essoufflés. Jenny libéra Peter, faisant gémir ce dernier de ce soudain manque. Mais la jeune femme voulait se nettoyer un peu pour pouvoir ensuite câliner son mari comme il se devait. Peter prit sa place pour faire de même, puis la rejoignit dans la chambre. Elle enfila ensuite une culotte et un tee-shirt de Peter, lui fit mettre un caleçon propre, et tira les couettes pour se glisser dans le lit.  
Peter ouvrit grand les bras et accueillit Jenny près de lui, allongés face à face dans le lit. Elle glissa son visage sous le menton de Peter, collé contre son cou. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants, et la serra délicatement contre son corps chaud.

\- Plus jamais loin de toi... murmura Peter, glissant doucement dans le sommeil, l'odeur chaude et apaisée de sa femme le berçant.

\- Plus jamais loin de l'un de l'autre... répondit Jenny dans un souffle, s'endormant bercée par les battements de cœur de son mari.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Warning : relation H/M, sexe brutal ( n'ayez crainte, c'est consentant ! ^^), PWP, plein de sexe !  
**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	11. Chapter 11

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je me lance dans un défi : écrire des OS basés sur des ships (couples) hors du commun ! ^^  
Sexe, humour, terreur, violence, tout y sera ! :D  
Les persos seront souvent OOC, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^  
Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : RISQUE DE SPOILERS, TOUTES SAISONS CONFONDUES !

Ceci est encore un PWP ! Oui, vous ne devriez même plus être surpris de ma part ! HIN HIN HIN !  
 **Warning : en fin de chapitre ! A vous de voir si vous voulez la surprise ou pas ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lydia marchait dans les couloirs de l'université de Beacon Hills, tel la reine des Abeilles qu'elle était. Magnifiquement parfaite, comme à son habitude, elle défilait sous les regards jaloux ou envieux de ses camarades.

Il est vrai que tout lui souriait. Populaire, icône de la mode, présidente des élèves, plus intelligente que la moyenne, bref, elle était aimée comme détestée. Mais peu lui importait ce que pouvaient penser tous ces jeunes, car le seul avis qui importait pour elle, c'était celui de son petit-ami.

Elle tourna dans un couloir vide et elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Apollon. Grand, brun, une barbe de trois jours parfaitement taillée, un corps fait de muscles saillants, une paire de fesses à croquer, le tout mouler dans un jean et un tee-shirt noirs très étroit. L'homme semblait admirer les trophées sportifs, et n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de la blonde vénitienne.

Elle s'approcha de cet inconnu d'une démarche féline, roulant ses hanches habillées d'une mini-jupe rouge, son cœur battant fort sous son chemisier blanc. Elle se planta à côté du beau brun et se racla délicatement la gorge.

\- Je peux vous aider ? roucoula Lydia, entortillant ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts.

L'homme se tourna, plantant un regard vert hypnotisant sur le visage nacré de la jeune femme.

\- Oh bonjour ! Je m'appelle Derek Hale, et je suis le nouveau professeur de sport. Vous êtes une élève de cette université ?

\- Je suis Lydia Martin, présidente des élèves, et si vous le voulez, je peux me dévouer pour vous faire visiter les lieux.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle le dépassa, avançant en dandinant ses fesses. Elle savait que Derek la suivait. Et elle avait bien l'intention de souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se doit à ce nouveau professeur.

\- Vous avez donc la salle des professeurs, les toilettes, la cafétéria, expliqua Lydia, montrant les pièces d'un geste vague. Et voilà la réserve de matériels sportifs. Vous voulez voir ?

\- Je suis curieux de voir tout ça, sourit Derek, son regard plongeant dans le décolleté généreux de la blonde vénitienne.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant que le couloir soit vide et entra, suivit de près par le professeur de sport. Elle referma la porte à clef, posa sa pochette sur une table tout près puis se retourna et se plaqua contre ladite porte.

\- Alors, vous êtes là pour remplacer le Coach Finstock ?

\- Oui, apparemment, le pauvre homme a fait un infarctus sur le terrain, affirma Derek, tournant dans la salle. Mais je vois que c'était un bon professeur, le matériel est en excellent état.

\- Oui, il m'a même demandé de vous accueillir comme il se doit, ajouta Lydia, avant d'ouvrir lentement son chemisier.

\- Mais que faites-vous ? demanda Derek, ne pouvant quitter des yeux les fines mains qui libéraient la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme.

\- S'il vous plaît, pas avec moi ! Je sais que vous rêvez de me prendre contre cette porte, susurra Lydia, sa main enserrant un de ses seins, l'autre remontant sa jupe. Alors pas d'hésitation, venez me voir !

\- Je suis votre professeur et en plus, vous êtes mineur ! contra Derek, combattant son érection grandissante.

\- j'ai 19 ans ! s'offusqua Lydia. Je ne vous oblige à rien, mais si c'est non...

Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à sortir de la pièce, quand un corps puissant s'écrasa contre son dos.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, grogna Derek, ses mains se glissant sous la jupe de Lydia. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de doux et délicat !

\- Tant mieux, j'en ai marre d'être prise pour une poupée de porcelaine pendant le sexe ! grogna-t-elle. Je veux du sexe fort !

\- Tu n'auras rien d'autre !

Derek la retourna et l'embrassa férocement, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent sans douceur, leurs gémissements se mélangeant à leurs grognements.

Il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva, collant leurs bassins ensemble. Lydia entoura les hanches de son futur amant de ses longues jambes et les serra. Il relâcha sa bouche et lécha son cou, la faisant se cambrer. Mais soudain, ce dernier poussa un cri de désespoir, avant de reposer Lydia sur ses pieds.

\- J'ai rien sur moi ! J'ai pas prévu... marmonna-t-il.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea jusqu'à sa pochette, d'où elle sortit une capote et un échantillon de lubrifiant. Derek haussa les sourcils, mais Lydia haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis toujours prévenante, il peut arriver qu'on m'en demande.

Elle les glissa dans son soutien-gorge et se rapprocha de Derek, collant sa poitrine contre le torse et glissa ses doigts dans la barbe drue du belle homme.

\- Et si on reprenait où on en était ? minauda-t-elle.

Derek sourit, glissa sa main sur la nuque gracile de son amante et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il recula jusqu'à une table où il asseye la jeune femme, avant de se glisser entre ses jambes. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira dessus, dévoilant sa gorge.

Il lécha tout le long, faisant gémir la jeune fille. Il lui enleva son chemisier et tira sur le soutien-gorge, libérant la poitrine généreuse qu'il engloba de ses mains. Il les massa, puis lécha les tétons et tira dessus avec ses lèvres.

\- Ah oui ! Touche-moi ! gémit Lydia, tirant sur les cheveux de son amant.

Derek remonta et embrassa durement Lydia, tout en lui détachant son sous-vêtement. Il la coucha sur la table et lui ôta sa culotte, avant de lécher deux de ses doigts et de les fourrer entre les cuisses voluptueuses de la jeune femme.

\- Encore ! cria-t-elle, écartant outrageusement les cuisses.

\- T'aimes ça hein ! grogna Derek, doigtant furieusement l'antre chaud et humide. Tu vas adorer avoir ma queue entre tes cuisses !

Il retira ses doigts, s'agenouilla et plongea son visage entre les jambes accueillantes. Il lécha toute la raie, puis aspira le bouton de plaisir gonflé et le lécha durement. Lydia criait son plaisir sans pudeur, tordant ses tétons pointant.

Derek la pénétra de 3 doigts, son autre main massant sa queue dure à travers son jean. Il la doigta avec vigueur, torturant le petit clito rougi de sa langue. Il ouvrit son propre jean, libéra sa queue douloureuse et commença à se branler vivement.

\- Ah Derek ! Donne-moi ta queue ! cria Lydia, perdue dans son plaisir.

Derek se releva et contourna la table. Il tira Lydia de sorte que sa tête penche au bord de la table, et glissa deux doigts entre les lèvres pulpeuses de son amante.

\- Suce donc ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix graveleuse. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec ta belle bouche.

Lydia aspira les doigts, glissant sa langue entre, léchant goulûment. Elle glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et titilla son clitoris. Elle gémit et pompa plus vigoureusement, ondulant des hanches.

Derek retira ses doigts et enfourna sa queue dans la bouche accueillante. Il entama un va-et-vient rapide mais doux, laissant la jeune femme détendre sa gorge. Lydia gronda et passa sa main libre autour des hanches de son amant, le forçant à entrer entièrement sa queue dans sa bouche.

\- Putain ! jura Derek, admirant sa queue être aspirée entre les lèvres charnues. Je vais baiser ta putain de bouche si tu continues !

Lydia gémit et accéléra ses caresses sur sa chatte. Derek entama alors un va-et-vient rapide et dure, son gland butant au fond de la gorge de la blonde. Il sortit sa tige, laissant son amante respirer, puis la rentra de nouveau. Il fit cela pendant quelques minutes, prenant grand soin de laisser respirer la jeune femme. Quand il sentit son orgasme monter, il libéra sa queue et recula.

\- Non ! Reviens ! gémit Lydia, tendant sa main vers Derek.

\- Je vais jouir si tu continue ! grogna-t-il.

\- Sur ma poitrine ! assura-t-elle, ses doigts glissant dans son vagin. S'il te plaît !

\- Putain, t'es vraiment une belle s... cochonne ! sourit Derek, revenant vers Lydia.

Il se plaça à côté de son visage, et posa sa queue ses lèvres. Lydia lécha la hampe, tout en massant les couilles pleines. Derek glissa sa queue et gémit de la sensation. Il se prit en main et se branla sur les seins. Quelques mouvements de poignées eurent raison de lui, qui gicla sur le torse fin. Il se pencha et embrassa Lydia, puis la releva et l'attira contre lui.

\- Tu sais que tu es une magnifique suceuse ? ronronna-t-il contre sa bouche. J'espère qu'il te reste des forces pour crier.

Il glissa ses doigts entre les cuisses écartées et frotta durement le clito rougi. Lydia releva ses jambes et gémit bruyamment. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et le fit se pencher, puis lécha son cou avant de le mordiller, laissant des traces de dents alors qu'elle jouissait, frappant ses hanches dans le vide. Elle s'écroula sur la table, reprenant sa respiration.

\- Non non, ne t'endors pas, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! chuchota Derek, caressant le ventre plat. Relève-toi.

Lydia obéit, se remettant sur ses pieds. Derek la retourna et la plaqua sur la table, ventre contre le bois. Il enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon, puis ôta la jupe de Lydia. Il récupéra le préservatif et en para sa queue, puis vida le sachet de lubrifiant sur sa queue.

\- Allez Derek, dépêche-toi ! J'ai envie de toi ! susurra Lydia, dandinant des fesses.

Derek lui claqua une fesse, puis pénétra lentement l'antre chaud de son amante. Puis sans prévenir, il rua des hanches, baisant avec force la blonde vénitienne, la faisant crier d'extase.

\- Voilà, c'est ça ! Crie bien fort ! Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu aimes comme je te baise !

Il glissa sa main autour de sa gorge et la redressa, sa tête contre son épaule. Il enserra légèrement le cou et sentit le pouls accéléré sous ses doigts. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, faisant grincer la table. Lydia passa son bras derrière la tête de Derek, criant à tout va.

\- Aaah plus fort ! Pitié ! Encore plus fort ! hurla Lydia, ses reins cambrés presque douloureusement.

Derek la libéra et l'attira jusqu'à un fauteuil. Il la pencha en avant, lui fit se tenir aux accoudoirs et souleva son bassin. Il la pénétra et claqua sa queue dans sa chatte, la jeune femme en équilibre au-dessus du fauteuil.

\- Putain, j'aime tellement te baiser ! Je vais te faire crier à t'en péter les cordes vocales ! grogna Derek.

\- Ah oui ! Derek ! OH Derek ! Encore !

Lydia sentait cette queue la labourer, ce bassin calquer contre son cul, et se perdait dans cet immense bain de plaisir.

\- J'veux te voir prendre ton pied ! gronda Derek, la reposant sur le sol. Allonge-toi sur la table, et écarte les cuisses !

Lydia s'exécuta, s'offrant ouvertement à son amant. Derek sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il la pénétra de nouveau, la tenant par les hanches, et claquait leurs bassins ensemble avec hardeur.

\- Regarde-toi, ouverte pour ma queue ! A crier alors que je défonce ta petite chatte ! T'aimes ça hein !

\- Oui, défonce-moi ! criait Lydia, tremblante de plaisir.

\- Je le savais ! T'aime te faire écarteler par ma grosse queue ! sourit Derek, claquant sa main sur la fesse de son amante. Tu le sens, mon gland qui frappe le fond de ton vagin ? Tu la sens bien coulisser entre tes cuisses !

\- Oui ! Oui ! ENCORE !

\- Putain, ta chatte est si chaude ! Tu vas me faire gicler trop vite ! Touche-toi !

Lydia se titilla le clito, essayant de suivre le rythme inhumain de son amant. Derek releva une des jambes de Lydia et la tenait par la cuisses, et tira sur un des tétons dressés de son autre main.

\- Allez, tu vas jouir pour moi, et je vais gicler sur ton ventre ! Touche-toi plus vite !

Lydia torturait son bouton de plaisir, délirante. Elle sentit une chaleur intense remonter dans son bas-ventre, et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

\- C'est ça ! jouis ! Crie !

Lydia serra son clito entre ses doigts, déclenchant un orgasme monumental. Elle hurla tout ce qu'elle put, son plaisir durant alors que Derek la pistonnait avec fureur.

Ce dernier se libéra, retira la capote et se branla au-dessus du ventre de Lydia, le repeignant de sa semence chaude alors qu'il gémissait de plaisir et de jouissance.

Il s'écroula d'un seul coup sur son amante, son visage caché dans son cou. Lydia lui caressa les cheveux, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Derek releva la tête, et embrassa la jeune fille avec une infini douceur, caressant délicatement sa joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres gonflées.

\- C'était tellement... parfait ! sourit Lydia, ses mains prenant le visage de Derek en coupe. Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté.

-Oui, mais ne me demande pas ça trop souvent s'il te plaît, gémit Derek, grimaçant. Je trouve que c'est trop... hard pour moi !

Lydia se mit à rire, amusée de la réplique de son fiancé. Lorsqu'elle lui avait soumis son désir d'avoir du sexe un peu plus hard, Derek avait longtemps refusé. Pour lui, cela semblait dégradant.

Mais Lydia avait tellement insisté, qu'il avait fini par accepter, en lui faisant promettre que si quoi que ce soit n'allait pas, elle devait le dire, et vice-versa. Lydia en avait été tellement heureuse, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu attendre plus longtemps.

Ils avaient décidé d'un petit scénario pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Et le faire dans l'enceinte de l'université rajouter un peu plus de piment dans leurs parties de jambes en l'air.

\- Promis, je ne te redemanderais pas. Pas avant un petit moment en tout cas, ricana Lydia. Allez, relève-toi, j'ai besoin de me laver et j'ai des crampes de partout !

Derek déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et se redressa, entraînant sa compagne avec lui. Il se rhabilla sous le regard attendrie de Lydia, puis l'aida à remettre ses vêtements. Ils vérifièrent de n'avoir rien laissé puis quittèrent la pièce, main dans la main.

Ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture de Derek, et quittèrent l'établissement, sous le regard ébahis des personnes présentes sur le parking.

Lydia sourit. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir un jour accepté l'invitation à dîner de Derek, son voisin un peu taciturne mais diablement sexy, révélant un jeune homme cultivé et attentif. Et surtout, qui acceptait de réaliser ses fantasmes, même les plus intenses.

Maintenant, elle pouvait lui proposer son prochain fantasme : faire l'amour à trois. Avec un autre homme. Qui s'occuperait d'elle ET de Derek.

Impossible vous dites ? Qui vivra verra !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Warning : relation H/M, sexe brutal ( oui encore ! krkrkr), dialogues crus, PWP !**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
